The Three Descendantds
by sakuralovelight
Summary: What if Jack, Miko, Raf our related to each other? What if they are related to Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee in some way? What if Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee didn't even know the three existed? How will thing go when they finally meet? If you want to know then read this fic.
1. Darkness Rising, Part 1

I don't own Transformers Prime or any other Transformers characters from other shows they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, I'm starting to go more canon on this fanfic. So when you read things that match the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was a normal day and Cliffjumper was driving while talking to Arcee though the comlink. "So there I was when all of a sudden this light show came in from my review mirror and then it hit me. I'm illegally parked."

"Another ticket?"

"Even better the boot."

"Big metal tire clamp impossible to remove."

"Bingo so I let the police do their thing and let them go up a block. That's when I ditched my new shoes and then..."

"New York finest soil themselves."

"Hey, you know me mess with Cliffjumper and..."

"And you get the horns."

Arcee could hear Cliffjumper laughing. "Not sure how that complies with Autobot rule number one keep a low profile."

"What can I say, it gets lonesome looking for Energon in dullsville. Almost makes me miss the Decepticons."

"Like Jasper, Nevada is a party. We are alone where ever we are on this rock Cliff."

Just then Cliffjumper picked up something. "Hang on I just picked up a signal."

"Need backup?"

"Do I ever?"

Cliffjumper then went off the road and started to head to the signal and then found what he was looking for. "I just found a whole lot of Energon."

As Cliffjumper said that the Decepticons warship showed up. "Decepticons!"

As soon as he said it one of the ship's blaster hit him and he landed by the Energon. Then one of the ships doors open and some Decepticons come out of it. All of them landing on top of the ledge looking down at Cliffjumper. "Arcee... About that backup?"

* * *

Meanwhile with Arcee called out to Optimus as well as the others could hear as well. "Arcee to Optimus! The Cons are back and Cliff might be neck deep in Scrap!"

"Understood, Ratchet do you have a lock on Cliffjumper?"

"I have a fix on his single but we are all in different time zones!"

"Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee return to base and prepare to ground bridge."

As Arcee was heading back to base Arcee could only think of one thing. *Not again! Cliff, please hang on.*

* * *

Cliffjumper wasn't doing so well against the Cons at some point after he lost one of his horns he started to use his blasters and so did the Cons. This led to the Energon to explodes and caught Cliffjumper in it. Which soon after the Cons took Cliffjumper to their ship where Starscream was watching the whole thing. "The Energon it's useless to me now."

After he said that the Decepticons that had Cliffjumper showed up with him and dragged him to Starscream. "Scream it been a while. Cough...Cough. So where is your master?"

"Never mind him! I'm my own master!"

At that moment with his bare hands, Starscream pierced into Cliffjumper's chest. "Ahhh!"

Starscream then leaned down to Cliffjumper. "Have any more questions?"

He then slowly pulled out his hands and Cliffjumper began to fall down. *I'm sorry Arcee, but hey I'll be sure to tell Tailgate that you said hi.*

And with that, he became one with the Allspark for now. Starscream looked down at Cliffjumper. "Clean that up!"

* * *

As the battleship flew off a ground bridge opened and each Autobot came out ready to fight for Cliffjumper's life. But to their disappointment, they only saw what was left of the Energon. "An untapped Energon deposit."

"Whats left of it." Bulkhead said as he looked around in hopes to finding Cliffjumper.

"The first Decepticons sighting in three years."

Optimus looked at Ratchet. "That we know of. If they are looking for Energon then I fear that Megatron will soon be upon us."

As soon as he said that all of the Autobots started looking for Cliffjumper hoping that they can stop him from dying. But as soon as Arcee found one of Cliffjumper's horns and picked it up. "No..."

*Don't tell me we are too late?!*

She then showed the horn to Ratchet which Optimus saw as well. "Ratchet can you track Cliffjumper's position?"

As soon as Ratchet started to look he saw that Cliffjumper life signal going offline. "No. Cliffjumper's life signal just went offline."

* * *

Meanwhile, Soundwave walked over to Starscream. "Soundwave what is it?"

Soundwave started to play a recording. "Like Jasper, Nevada is a party. We are alone where ever we are on this rock Cliff."

* * *

Optimus speech for Cliffjumper and Arcee placed horn on the ground and once she did that she began to walk away and Optimus tried to stop her. "Arcee..."

"If Cliff is gone it's useless just standing here and being depressed won't bring him back. So I think it is best that I go back to protecting the humans."

And with that Arcee went into alt mode and began to drive off. Ratchet walked up to Optimus. "Optimus, protecting the humans will only result in more tragedy."

At that moment Optimus looked at where Arcee was a moment ago. "Your opinion is noted."

* * *

Arcee was driving into Jasper and let her hollow form out. As she was driving two Con cars came up from behind her. "Twins."

She then went to the KO burger place to hide she even turned off her hollow form. Which at that moment Jack walked out of KO and his cell went off. "Hey, mom just got off work. No, I'm not going to the dance past experience has told me that I shouldn't be cutting rugs unless I'm installing them. Be safe? Mom seriously this is Jasper, Nevada. Yes, I will make sure Miko, Raf, and I are at Rose's house so she can take us training tomorrow after school."

At that moment is when he saw Arcee. "So cool."

At that moment June smiled. "Did you find a land vehicle that you like that you want for your newest alt mode?"

"Maybe, got to go love you."

At that moment Jack ended the call with his mom and started to walk to Arcee which she wasn't happy about it. *Oh great just my luck.*

Jack was admiring Arcee mostly in his head because he didn't want people to know that he wasn't fully Human. *Oh yeah this is the alt mode I want. Mom said since normal vehicle modes rule don't apply to us Techno Organics we can have out vehicle alt modes any size we want.*

"You are so my type of wheels."

Just then Sierra and her friend came out of nowhere and began to talk to Jack. "Are you talking to your bike?"

"No!... I mean...Yes... So how have you been Sierra?"

"You know my name?""We're in homeroom together."

"We're in homeroom together."

At that moment the two Cons started to show up again, and Arcee was getting a little worried. *Come on lover boy hurry it up.*

"I'm Jack Darby."

Just then the car lights from the Cons lite up and it scared Sierra and her friend away and made Arcee drive off with Jack on her. "Hey! Whoa!"

"Don't let go!"

At hearing Arcee's voice freaked out Jack even more. "Who said that?!"

As the Cons were trying to get Arcee they called Starscream. "Commander we found her and she is accompanied by a young youth."

"Destroy them both!"

As soon as Arcee got into an alleyway Jack got off of her. *She can't be what I think she is can she?!*

"What are you?!"

"I don't exist, tell anyone about me and I will hunt you down."

*Sorry but mom is going to want to know that there might be more Bots on Earth.*

And with that, the two went their own ways at least until Arcee saw one of the Cons going after Jack. "Scrap!"

So she turned around to save Jack.

* * *

As Jack was Running for his life he began to curse himself for this. *I just had to go on a random bike. That is more than likely an Autobot fighting Cons!*

He looked back to see one of the said cars. "I don't even know her!"

Just then the bike that got him into this mess came out of nowhere. "Hop on!"

*Well it is either her or the Con!* So he hopped onto the bike and she drove off with the two cars after them.

"Woo!"

At that moment the Cons started shooting at them. "Why are those guys shooting at us?!"

"Their no us kid and they ain't guys."

Just then Bumblebee showed up and tried to get the Cons off their backs. Jack looked at the yellow car for a moment. "Friend of yours?"

"Family."

Just then one of the Cons hit Bumblebee and it made him spin which made him hit a wall.

* * *

At that moment Raf was playing with his toy car. Which at that very moment his mother calls him. "Hey, mama racing just up the street...Okay, five more minutes."

He went back to playing with toy car until his cousin Jack came out of nowhere on a blue bike. "Wow..."

Jack looked up and saw Raf sitting there. "You have no idea."

Jack then got off the bike then heard a sound, the two boys looked up to see the very same two purple cars that were chasing Jack and Arcee before hand. The two cars headed towards them and then took on giant male humanoid robots forms. The blue bike soon joined in and changed into a giant female robot. "This ends here Cons."

Meanwhile, both Jack and Raf look at the fight in shock. They couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Jack, is it me or does she look a lot like your's and my mom when they are in Bot mode but blue?"

Jack nodded his head. "She does, and if I remember correctly, a blue look a like of our moms would be Miko's grandma Arcee. Which means Miko's grandma is here and some others."

The two Cons were shooting at Arcee as she was running to them. She got close to them and started to hit them. "This is for Cliff!"

After she got done hitting them she started to get away from them as they tried to hit her with their blasters. Which as some point they did get a hit on her and she fell back. Just then Bumblebee showed up and he changed from car form to his bot form and landed on one of the Cons. Which at that moment Bumblebee got off said Cons and began walking backward on to Raf's toy car. [Sorry]

"It's okay really."

Just then Bumblebee got hit by a blaster and fell down. One of the Cons stepped on his head and Raf didn't like that. "Leave him alone!"

The Bot and the two Cons looked at him and Jack. "Please?"

Jack leaned down to Raf. "Bad call."

One of the two Cons started walking to Raf and Jack. "We can't let them know about us fully; it is best that we get out of here."

Raf then looked at Jack. "But if she is Arcee... Then we can't let them kill her she's family!"

*Rats! He's right, we can't just let the Cons get away with this! Meaning we'll have to fight. Mom is going to be really mad after this!*

Just when the Decepticon got close to them it started to reach out to them. Jack then did something he really didn't want to do. He went into his Bot mode and grabbed the Con which shocked both sides and making them all think the same thing. *What just happened?!*

Jack then kicked the Decepticon in the chest sending it flying to the other Con, when the two Cons hit each other it set Bumblebee free. Bumblee got up, and Jack walked over to Arcee and helped her up. "You okay Arcee?"

Arcee was shocked at hearing this Bot she has never seen before say her name. "How do you know my name?"

Jack answered her in a low voice so only she could hear. "You look like my mom except you're blue instead of red."

At hearing that shocked Arcee to the core; she knew only one Bot that fit that description. She then took a good look at this new Bot, he looked a lot like Optimus the big difference was this Bot was a little slimmer than him. "Your Juniper son?"

"Yes, I am and can we talk about this after the Cons are gone?"

Arcee only nodded her head and the two got ready to fight against the Decepticons. Raf also changed and went to help Bumblebee. Soon after Bulkhead showed up. "Who ready to rumble?"

At that moment the two Decepticons turned back into cars and left. Bumblebee let out a sigh of relief that the Cons were gone and Arcee looked at Bulkhead."What took you?"

"Traffic."

At that moment Bumblebee gave Bulkhead a really look. At that very moment, Bulkhead noticed the two new Bots. "Um... Who are they?"

"I don't know their names but the red Bot is supposedly Juniper's son."

At hearing that Bumblebee looked at Jack in shock. [Wait a second our niece Juniper?!]

Jack then looked at Bumblebee. "You don't really look like Kai so I'm going to guess that you're Wasp's little brother and Raf's great-uncle."

At hearing those names made Arcee and Bumblebee look at him in astonishment. "Kai...?

[You know Kai?...?! Wait! Emerald Rose has a kid?!]

"Yeah, Arcee your son is here on Earth but is in Japan right now. When your granddaughter Miko is staying with me and my mom. Also, Raf Emerald Rose son is the orange Bot here."

Raf looked at Bumblebee and smiled. "Hi I'm Rafael, Raf for short but my Cybertronian name is Ranger. It's nice to meet you all."

"When I'm Jackson, Street Jack is my Cybertronian name but I like to go by Jack."

All three Autobots just looked at them for a moment when Arcee thought of something. "We got to tell Optimus about this. Bulkhead head back to base and tell him and Ratchet about this. Bumblebee you'll take Raf home and sees if Emerald Rose is really here. I'll take Jack home and see if he really is Juniper's son."

Bulkhead and Bumblebee nodded their heads and the three went into their vehicle modes and were about to drive off when they notice that the two new bots didn't go into their vehicle modes. Arcee changed back to her Bot mode and looked at them. "Whats wrong?"

Jack began to rub the back of his neck. "Well... You see our mom's and your son used some sort of device that my mom had made to let them look Human. But this also means they can eat Human food and reproduce like Humans do, and that's how Raf, Miko, and I came to be. Because of this, we're Techno Organics and we follow different rules than 100% Bots."

That got the attention of the three older Bots and Bulkhead and Bumblebee went into Bot mode as well. "What kind of difference?"

"Well for starters we are first born as 100% Human and can't change our forms until we're 6 years old."

"Yeah and even then we can't go full Bot, we just go into our Techno Organic modes. Which before you ask it's us still looking Human but we can call out blasters, wheels on our feet, and wings on our backs. We can't go into 100% Bot mode till we're 10 years old."

"But even though we can become Bots when we turn 10, and even then we can't get vehicle alt modes until we're 16 years old. Which Jack is the only one of us that is 16. But he hasn't picked yet, he more than likely was on you Arcee because he was thinking of having you for his land mode."

At hearing that all three of the older Bots looked at them in complete shock yet at the same time Arcee thought of something that was now bugging her. "Wait! I think Jack's Bot mode is a little big for him to be a bike and also what do you mean by land mode?"

"Well, we don't need to follow the rules of you can only be this type of mode because if you're this size. Because come on if, I can turn from a small human to this big of a Bot as I am now. Don't you think we can pick any type of vehicle we want? Also, Raf, Miko, and I can have two vehicle modes one for land and one sky. I just haven't kicked out mine yet."

"So what you're saying is you two don't have a vehicle mode yet? In fact, one of you can't even get a vehicle mode yet?"

The two Techno Organics looked at each other and then back at the three Bots. "Yep."

At hearing this made Arcee groan. "Great, just great. Okay, you two change back in your Human modes and Bumblebee will take Raf when I take Jack, as I said before."

The two did as they were told and the Bots went back to vehicle modes, as soon as they were all set they were off.

* * *

Bumblebee was the first one to reach his destination first since Raf's house was the closest. Which as soon as they got there they saw Raf's mom standing by the door waiting for him. Which she looked shocked when she saw a car bring her son home. "Raf, what is going on?"

"Um... Hey, Moma. You remember Uncle Bumblebee right?"

At hearing her son say that name she froze for a moment. "Bee?"

[Are you really Emerald Rose?]

At hearing the car speak to her in beeps that she could understand she smiled at him evilly. "Should I the next time I see my dad your brother. Tell him about the time you were spark sitting me and you thought it was such a good idea to bring me to this party that he and your parents said no to. Which I almost got sparked nap that day?"

[Don'y you dare! Oh by the Allspark it is you!]

"Hey, it's been a while."

[I'll say. Hey, we should go to the base right now.]

At hearing that Rose gave a sad face. "I wish I could but my husband has kids from his first marriage that don't know the truth about us. And since I'm spouse to be out with Raf, Jack, and Miko tomorrow. So if we go out now the kids would start to wonder."

[So you're free tomorrow?]

"Yes, tomorrow I was going to take Raf, Miko, Jack to a hidden spot to work on their training after school."

[I see, how about I pick you and Raf tomorrow then.]

"That sounds great."

Raf smiled at Bee. "Bye Bee see you tomorrow and thanks for the ride."

[Your welcome.]

And with that Bumblebee left and headed back to base

* * *

Arcee soon made it to Jack's home and he opened the garage door which as soon as they got in he closed it. Jack then walked to the house door and called out to those inside. "Mom, Miko I'm home and I need you two in the garage!"

Arcee went into Bot mode and waited to see what would happen. Which as soon as June and Miko got in June immediately changed into her Bot mode and hugged the other Bot. "Aunt Arcee! It's so good to see you!"

Arcee was frozen in shock, at first she thought that Jack was making it up that his mom was Juniper. But here she was being hugged by Juniper her long lost niece, the daughter of her sister and Optimus Prime. Arcee then hugged back with a smile on her face. The two teens looked at the scene for a moment until something clicked in Miko. "Wait! Arcee?! As in my dad's mom?! As in she is my grandma?!"

At hearing that shocked Arcee since she forgot that Jack said something about Kai having a daughter of his own. She looked at Miko and when she was doing that Juniper went back to being June since the garage was so small and knew that Miko would go into her Bot mode as soon as she answered her. June then smiled at Miko and nodded her head. "Yes, she is Miko."

That was all it took for Miko and like June thought she into her Bot mode to give her grandma a hug. Which Arcee took it as her chance to see what her granddaughter looked like as a Bot. Which Miko looked like her but was black with the same shade of pink in the same spots as her. *Her Bot colors must be matching her Human hair. Well it looks like we almost have every color with every Bot that looks like me and my sisters.*

"It's nice to meet you, Miko. Also, Jack and Raf told me their Cybertronian names, whats yours?

"Mine is Misty, don't ask me why I don't even know. You'll have to ask my Dad."

"Good to know well we should really get you guys to the base."

Just then June's cell went off and her eyes widen. "Oh, no I got to go to work!"

"Juniper you can't go we really should...!"

"Look I can't get out of this Arcee! My job as June is what helps me take care of Jack and Miko. The two have been eating human food all their lives. If I lose this job there goes food and I don't know if they can drink Energon."

"Yeah, but..."

"Look I'll try and see if I can get tomorrow off okay, that is all I can do."

Arcee let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine, tomorrow after school."

Miko went back to being human and Arcee went back to being a bike and she soon left for base.

* * *

Back at base Bulkhead was telling both Optimus and Ratchet about what he knew. "Look I don't know how it all started, but when I got there, there were two Techno Organic boys."

At hearing that got Ratchets attention. "Techno Organics?"

"Yeah, their mom's are Cybertronian when their dads are Human."

"By the Allspark! How can a Cybertronian have a kid with a Human?!"

"I don't really know either Ratchet. From what they said one of their mom's named Juniper made some sort of device that can let them be human."

At hearing the name Ratchet whipped his head towards Optimus to see his reaction. He saw Optimus optics were wide and his fingers were twitching a little. *Oh boy.*

Ratchet then looked back at Bulkhead. "Did you get any other Bots names from the boy's?"

"Yeah, the other boy's mom name is Emerald Rose which from what I got both moms are related to Arcee and Bee some how. Also, they brought up that a Bot name Kai is living somewhere in Japan. Which did you know Arcee is a mom?"

At hearing that Ratchet looked at Optimus to see one of his optics was now twitching. "Look Optimus we can't be sure of this till Arcee and Bumblebee get back. For all, we know the kids are lying about their mom's."

Just then said Bots got back and both changed into their Bot modes. Arcee looked at Optimus with a smile on her face. "It's them."

"Are you sure?"

"Optimus I just met my Grandaughter and got a hug from your own daughter."

At hearing that Bulkhead optics widen. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! Optimus is a parent?!"

At hearing that Ratchet sighed. "Yes, Bulkhead he is. Back before the war Arcee and her two sisters each fell in love, Sparked bound to them and had Sparklings. Arcee fell in love with Tailgate and had a son named Kai. The second oldest Chromis fell in love with Bumblebee's older brother Wasp and had a daughter named Emerald Rose. Then Arcee's oldest sister Elita One fell in love with Optimus back when he was Orion Pax and had a daughter named Juniper. But we lost touch with them sometime during the war. It has been so long since we saw them we started to think that they were one with the Allspark."

"And now they're here on Earth with kids of their own? How did they do that even with them able to change into Humans? How can they have children after all this time with out the Allspark?"

"That is something I would like to know? I've worked with Juniper as her medical mentor. Yet I don't know how she could do it, let alone get the idea to make something to help her do it."

Optimus was then the one to speak. "I remember there was a time before the war that Alpha Trion took Juniper to another planet. I don't know much about that trip, but when they got back she began to work on a side project on her own. It could be that Earth was the world she and Alpha Trion went to and the device she used on her and her cousins, was the out come of her trip to Earth. We would need to ask her about it when she gets here."

Arcee cut in. "Well, that might not be until after school tomorrow. Juniper has a job here on Earth and she really doesn't want to skip out on it. Bee also told me that Emerald told him tomorrow after school as well."

"I see, very well we will just have to wait until then."


	2. Darkness Rising, Part 2

I don't own Transformers Prime or any other Transformers characters from other shows they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, I'm starting to go more canon on this fanfic. So when you read things that match the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun.

Also, I'm thinking about getting rid of the chapter that is called chapter 1 since a lot of people didn't like it and since I'm explaining the same stuff that is in it in the other chapters. I'm starting to think I don't need it. What do you all think should I keep it, keep it but move it to the end of the fanfic, or get rid of it?

* * *

The next day Arcee went to pick up June when Bumblebee Picked up Rose since the two were the only ones to know where they lived. "Um... Aunt Cee you know I could just go into vehicle mode and follow you right?"

"I know but Ratchet doesn't believe me us when we told him that you can look Human and have Techno Organic kids. So I want to prove him wrong."

"You are evil Aunt Cee."

Once they got to the school Miko ran up to June. "Hey, can Jack and me ride Grandma Arcee?"

"And whats wrong with you two riding in Bumblebee?"

"Well... I really want to ride my grandma, and it so wouldn't look cool if I was on her with you. And I need someone since I'm still under age to drive."

June looked at Arcee and thought about it for a moment then nodded her head. "Sure, as long as she goes the speed limit I don't mind."

"Yes!"

Mike then grabbed Jack's hand and the two got on Arcee when June and Raf went into Bumblebee where Rose was waiting for them. Once everyone was ready to go Bumblebee and Arcee started to head back to Base.

* * *

The two Autobots were now driving back to the base with everyone and Miko was loving it. "Yahoo!"

"Miko will you stop that?!'

"Sorry, Grandma Arcee."

Just then they were heading to a cliff side and when Jack saw that they were getting too close to the wall well... "Whoa!"

Just then the doors opened and they were now in the base and saw both Bulkhead and Ratchet June and Rose sighed in relief when Miko, Jack, and Raf could say was one word. "Wow."

June, Rose, and Raf got out of Bumblebee when Miko and Jack got off of Arcee. and the two Bots changed out of their alt modes Ratchet took note of them. "So this is them? They don't look like Emerald and Juniper to me."

Just then the two went into their Bot modes and smiled at the Doctor who was frozen in shock. "Nice to see you to Ratchet."

"Okay I take it back it is you two. But how can you two and Kai look Human? And how can you three have Techno Organic children with the Allspark is missing?!"

"I would like to know that as well."

At that moment Optimus walked in and all the Techno Organics looked up at him when Juniper and Emerald turned to him. Which Juniper's optics widen when she saw him since he looked like her dad and yet had many changes in his appearance. "Dad is that you?"

Optimus smiled at her and nodded his head. "Yes, it's me but instead of going by the name Orion Pax I go by the name Optimus Prime now."

"Whoa wait, hold up. You're the new Prime I heard about?!"

Ratchet smirked at what he was seeing. "Yep, the Bot that gave you life is a Prime now."

Juniper just looked at Optimus and he at her for some time when Jack finally spoke up. "Wait, hold up! So this Bot is my grandpa?"

Everyone looked at Jack but a million thoughts were running through Optimus's head now. *That is right, Juniper has a son of her own now. I have a grandson. I have a grandson that I haven't been apart of his life for who knows how long?! A grandson that wouldn't even be alive if Juniper never came to Earth! The only good thing from this war. What are his likes and dislikes? What is his dad like?! How old is he?! There are so many things I want to say, but I don't know how to go about it! I got to say something!*

"Yes I am, and might I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Jackson, Street Jack is my Cybertronian name but I like to go by Jack. The girl is Miko, Misty is her Cybertronian name, she is Kai's daughter. And the boy next to me is Emerald's son Rafael, Raf for short but his Cybertronian name is Ranger."

"Arcee, Bumblebee, and Bulkhead said that you three are Techno Organics. How is that possible?"

"I'll tell you about that dad since it was my doing."

Everyone including Agent Fowler since the Bots thought he should know about more of their kind on Earth and he also wanted to know how this was possible. We're now looking at Juniper and she went on explaining. "You see when Alpha Trion took me to Earth before the war, I fell in love with it and wanted to learn more about it. So when I got back to Cybertron I started to work on a device that can give data to your T-cog of organic forms. Which when you take on those forms you follow the rules of how that organic life lives. Meaning when we are in our Human mode we eat food to get our Energon and reproducing that leads to the children we have to be Techno Organics."

Everyone that didn't know this looked shocked at her and Fowler was glad he was recording what was going on so he can show this to his higher up's because he didn't think none of them would believe him if he just told them what he saw, Juniper went on. "Which Techno Organics follow different rule than us. Like when they are born they start out as only Humans and stay like that till they are 6 years old then they go back and forth between being Human or Techno Organics. Which is them looking Human but a little different than they normally look and they can call out blasters, wheels on their feet, and wings on their back. Then they turn 10 they can go into full Bot mode but can't get any vehicle modes till they are 16 years old."

Optimus nodded his head at that. "I see."

Just then Emerald spoke up. "Yeah and you try when Jack was 10, Miko was 9, and Raf was 6 years old Primus spirit shows up and gives Jack, Miko, and Raf powers and saying that in a way they are now Techno Organic Primes but are to be known as Guardians and not Primes and each one has different powers. And telling us that they will start aging like a Bot when they turn 18 years old."

At hearing that everyone that didn't know about that looked at her as if she was doing the polka in a hula skirt. "What?!"

Juniper sighed went back to being June walked over to a PC pulled out her cell and connected it to said PC. She then went to the video she had of that day and played it. Everyone watched in shock at what they saw and once it was done playing she put her cell away and went back to being a Bot. She then walked over to her dad and closed his mouth with her hand. "Dad that isn't very Prime like."

That got him out of his shock and he looked back at her and at that moment he thought of something. "How long have you been living on Earth?"

"About 31 Earth years now."

At hearing that every one of Team Prime and Agent Fowler looked at her in shock. "31 years?!"

"Yeah, Jack just turned 16 which he needs to get vehicle modes."

"Wait, modes?"

"Yep all three of them can have two vehicle modes when they turn 16. One for land and one for the sky. Now then where was I? Oh yes anyway, Jack is 16 and we got here about 15 years before he was born so yeah 31 Earth years. I'm not all that surprised that we haven't bumped into each other until now. Since we blocked our signals, and haven't really gone back to our ship to scan for any life signals since Jack was 10. That was 6 years ago, we were going to do another scan in 2 more years when Jack is 18."

"That does make sense, Ratchet, Megatron, and I got here about 11 years ago..."

"Megatron is here?!"

"Not at the moment about a year after the three of us got here Arcee and Cliffjumper showed up and joined us. And Megatron left to find an army. But he left some Decepticons here on Earth and with them killing Cliffjumper yesterday I fear he is coming back very soon."

"Oh, great."

At that moment Bulkhead spoke up. "But they don't know that you're here so we going to take them down!"

"Um... Yeah, one problem with that. Rose and I have work and the kids have school. As I told Arcee yesterday, we have been acting as Humans for years and need to still go to work to get Earth money so we can feed the kids. We don't know if they can handle pure Energon yet. Yes, their bodies make Energon but we don't know yet if they can take normal Energon, and especially since their aging like Humans until their 18. Plue Kai and Emerald are still married and have to take care of their Human lovers as well."

At hearing that Optimus looked at his daughter. "What happened to Jack's father?"

Jack just walked away looking like Arcee did when Cliffjumper died. When June just sighed, Miko was the one to answer the question. "He up and left when Jack was 6 years old about 10 years ago."

Ratchet, Agent Fowler, and Bulkhead looked at Optimus, Arcee, and Bumblebee and already could tell that the three wanted to give the man a piece of their minds. Before anyone could say anything Ratchet picked up on Cliffjumpers life signal. "Blasted Earth tech! Cliffjumpers life signal just went back online."

Miko looked at Arcee. "Cliffjumper? Didn't Optimus say he was dead Grandma?"

Optimus was shocked at hearing the news. "How is that possible?"

"It isn't. Another bug!"

Arcee looked at Optimus. "If there is any chance that Cliffjumper is alive."

Optimus started to head to the ground bridge. "Ratchet, prepare the sick bay we may need it."

Miko looked at him. "What can we do?"

Juniper looked at the Techno Organics. "You three are staying here."

Optimus then spoke up. "While we need all the help we can get Juniper is right you three have never fought in our war. You may have been taught how to fight but that isn't enough to go on a rescue mission yet. If your Cybertronian parents say it is alright we will let you go on smaller missions later on but for now, you three are to stay here with Ratchet and Agent Fowler."

Both Ratchet and Miko said the same thing. "Ahhh."

Optimus then looked at his daughter and his niece. "Will you to be coming or...?"

"I'll come, I can't help all the time but when I'm here and not needing to go to work I'll come."

"That is the same with me."

Optimus nodded his head at them. "Very well."

Juniper looked at Jack and handed him something. "Jack hold on to this for me."

"Sure Mom."

Optimus looked at his team and started to head to the ground bridge. "Autobots roll out!"

As soon as they went into the ground bridge they were gone and at that moment Jack spoke up. "What just happened?!"

Ratchet spoke up. "I just sent them to where Cliffjumper is by the ground bridge."

Raf was the one to ask the question. "Whats a ground bridge?"

Ratchet sighed. "A scale down of space bridge technology. Since we don't have the means or the Energon for intergalactic travel."

Jack walked closer to Ratchet. "So you're stuck here on earth?"

"With the likes of you yes."

Jack just glared at him for a moment. "Did you forget that we are part Cybertronian?"

At hearing that Ratchet's looked at them in shock since yes he did forget about that. "Sorry, anyways I made the ground bridge so we can travel anywhere on earth."

Raf was amazed at what he just heard. "Wow... does it work on humans?"

"Naturally."

Miko was then the one who walked closer to Ratchet. "So I can visit my parents back in Tokyo?"

"Within moments."

Before Ratchet could say anything else Jack thought about something. "Wait what about Techno Organics?"

"Yes, it would be safe for you three to use it as well."

At that moment Agent Fowler was walking to the elevator. "I need to let my higher-ups know about this so I'll be going."

"Very well Agent Fowler."

And with thatagentt Fowler was gone and Ratchet was keeping an eye on the young Techno Organics.

* * *

At the other end of the ground bridge, Optimus and the others found themselves in an Energon mine. Bulkhead was the one to state the obvious. "Energon mine."

Optimus walked past him. "From the size of this mine, I would have to say that the Decepticons have been mining here for some time now."

The Autobots hid and saw the Decepticons at work, Juniper looked at her dad. "Why would they bring Cliff here? If they knew he is alive and that we can track him. Then they would know we would be coming, and yet none of the Cons look like they know we would be coming. So what is going on here?"

Optimus looked around and then made up his mind. "I don't know but for now Autobots lets find Cliffjumper."

The group walked towards the Decepticons which the Cons started to fire at them and they did the same. Arcee, Juniper, and Rose were jumping over Cons and kicking off their heads. The three then started to blast some of the Cons to their right when Bulkhead started to hit the Cons on their left with his wrecking ball hand and blaster. Bumblebee was not too far blasting some of the Cons when Optimus who ahead of them was at blasting his way through and just got done kicking one of the Cons. He looked at Juniper and thought how much like Elita One she was."

* * *

Back at the base, Miko was looking at some stuff. "What's this?"

Ratchet just passed her. "Broken don't touch."

Seeing that Ratchets back was turned she was about to touch something when all of a sudden. "Don't touch that either!"

Miko just looked at him. *Okay how did he do that?!*

"You're like your dad when he was young."

*Okay really creepy how he can do that!*

Jack walked up to Miko. "Is there anything here we can touch?"

Just then one of Ratchets PC's screens was showing error and Raf saw it. "Why are you guys using human computers?"

"It's certainly not my choice on the matter! It was left here by the previous tenants of this base. I make modifications as I see fit."

Just then all of the screens were showing error and not just one each but many. Which made Ratchet sigh in frustration. Which made Raf feel sorry for him. "I think I can fix that."

As soon as he heard that Ratchet looked at him and didn't take Raf very seriously. "Oh, really? You do know this is complex technology right?"

Raf began to work on the problem, and Ratchet kept on talking. "I mean it isn't a child's toy."

As soon as Raf was done he looked up to Ratchet. "Now try."

Ratchet looked at his screens only to see that everything was fixed and the turned back to him in shock and Jack smiled. "Rose taught him everything she knows about computers."

"Oh, that would make sense."

Just then Ratchet thought of something. "Did you three even got any check ups?"

"Yes mainly human check ups, mom would do our other check ups when she could."

"And the last check up for your Cybertronian half would be?"

Miko then spoke up. "Well since June keeps being called to the hospital when we were going to do them. I say about three years now."

Ratchet didn't like what he heard. "You three in Bot modes now, I may not be able to give you three a check up in your Human and Techno Organics modes. But I can most certainly give a check up in your Bot modes."

The three did as they were told and Ratchet started to take a look at them and was making notes about them as well and planned to ask Juniper her notes on them as well as give her and Rose a check up and to Kai once he came to the base.

* * *

At the same time, the team was fighting through the mine Onc of the Cons tried to use one of the drills on Bulkhead who hit it down with one of his wrecking ball hands. Arcee caught up to Optimus and who at the time just blasted the last Con that was in the aria at the time. Bumblebee walked over to them and soon Bulkhead joined them. the four were walking for the moment until the saw more Decepticons some of them on drills and some just walking to them. Optimus started to run to them and the others joined. "Autobots maximum overdrive!"

And with that, they all went into their alt modes and drove past them while hitting some of them and sending them flying. They soon made it to the center of the mine. They all changed back into their normal modes and hid behind some crates looking around to see if they could find Cliffjumper. Bulkhead whistled at what they saw. "Quite the operation they got here."

Just then they started to get blasted at by the Decepticons. Which Bulkhead ducked since he was almost hit and the others started to use their blasters which Bulkhead soon joined in.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Decepticons ship, Megatron was looking at a large piece of Dark Energon. "Blood of Unicron"

He then walked closer to it. "How may I be worthy and be able to to use and control your astonishing power?"

Just then Starscream popped up on a screen. "Megatron! Intruders have been detected in the mines. "

"Optimus?"

"Indeed, but not only him and the Bots we knew of that were on Earth but two more have joined him."

Megatron fully turned around to look at the screen. "What?! How did they get here with out Soundwave finding out?!"

"We don't know, but the two look a lot like Arcee but one is red and the other is green."

At hearing that made Megatron freeze up for a moment. "Did you just said a red and green look a likes of Arcee?"

"Um... Yes?"

"Now how did those two get here?!"

"Sir do you know them?"

"Yes I do, they are both Arcee's nieces. But the green one is also the nieces of their Scout and Optimus when the red one is Optimus's daughter."

"Wait?! Optimus Prime has a daughter?!"

"Yes, he does... I still need more time to get ready to show myself to my once old friend and his little femme. Prepare the ship for departure."

At hearing that shocked Starscream. "But the Energon that I mined the Autobots will take it!"

"Then blow up the mine!"

* * *

The Autobots kept on blasting looking for Cliffjumper. Which so happened Arcee was the one to see him. "It's Cliff, I have a visual."

Optimus looked at her. "We will cover you. Go!"

Arcee and Rose went into their bike mode and started heading to Cliffjumpers body. At some point, they changed back to their normal mode do flips and jumps until they made it to him. Which the two gasped in in horror at what they now saw. Cliff lower half was missing and the color of his Energon was no longer blue but purple."What they do to him Aunt Arcee?"

Arcee and Rose were going to go help Cliffjumper when some of the Cons started to blast where Cliffjumper was and the two femmes couldn't get near him. But then the floor that he was on broke and he began to fall. Arcee saw this and ran up to him. "Cliff!"

"Arcee!"

At that moment she was able to grab his hand and was now trying to pull him up. Optimus then shot at the Cons that were shooting at Arcee and Cliffjumper. Arcee smiled and looked down at Cliffjumper. "Let's get you home partner. There are some new Bots waiting for us back at base."

Just then Cliffjumper looked at her and it brought fear to Arcee at what she saw. "Oh, Cliff what have they done to you?"

Cliffjumper started to struggle to the point where Arcee couldn't keep a hold on his hand and he began to fall. Arcee's hand was still stretched out to him. "Cliff! Noo!"

Optimus and Juniper saw Cliffjumper fall and they looked at him in fear as did Bumblebee and Bulkhead. When Cliffjumper finally hit the ground Optimus looked at where he fell and then looked at Arcee to see the devastated look she had as she whispered. "No...Cliff."

When Rose was trying to comfort Arcee. He looked at Juniper when he felt her hand grab on to his. Just then they all heard laughter and looked up to see that it was Starscream. "Prime."

Optimus was looking at him trying to hold back his anger that he had at the moment. When Starscream just smiled at him Bulkhead and Bumblebee ignoring Arcee and Rose. "I would stick around but I'm scream-ish."

Just then Starscream dropped a bomb and changed into his flight mode and flew off. The bomb landed not too far away from Cliffjumper and Bulkhead stated the obvious. "The place is going to blow!"

At that moment Optimus turned around. "Autobots roll out!"

They all went into their alt modes and drove away from the bomb. Soon the bomb went off and the mine exploded. Optimus started to call back to base. "Ratchet open a ground bridge to our entry coordinates NOW!"

* * *

Ratchet did so and as soon ground bridge each of the Autobots came through and changing back to their normal mode with Optimus being the last with blue fire following him but the fire stopped as soon as Ratchet close the ground bridge. All of the Techno Organics looked at the Bots and said one word. "Wow!"

Ratchet looked at the other Bots. "Cutting it a bit close. How about Cliffjumper?"

At that moment Optimus, Juniper, Arcee, Bulkhead, Rose, and Bumblebee gave him a dejected look. Miko started asking a million questions. "What was that explosion? Was there a fight? Can I come next time?"

Arcee looked at her as if she was ready to ground Miko. "Look Miko this isn't the time too...!"

"Who was Cliffjumper anyways I know he isn't Grandpa since I know Grandpa's name is Tailgate."

"Cliffjumer became my new partner in this war after your grandpa got killed!"

After she said that she regretted what she said because the look on Miko's face told her that that was a bad call. "Grandpa Tailgate is dead...?"

Before anyone could say anything Miko changed from her Bot form to her Human form and she made a run for a deeper part of the base knowing she would have an easier time hiding as a Human. "Miko!"

Before she could go after her Arcee started to get dizzy and fell down leaning on some crates. [Are you okay?]

Arcee put up one of her hands. "I'm fine...Just dizzy."

Ratchet was now scanning Arcee to see what is wrong with her when he found something on her hand. "Whats this?"

"Don't know... It was all over Cliff and was coming out of him as well."

Optimus walked over to Arcee. "What did you and Rose see?"

"Not Cliff... At least not anymore...Mutated...Butchered...Something like those Con experiments during the war!"

Ratchet scraped off a sample. "Go into the decontamination chamber bath now."

Bumblebee helped Arcee up and helped her to the decontamination chamber. Juniper started to walk over to the direction Miko went as she turned back into June. "I'll go find Miko and talk to her."

And with that, she was gone looking for Miko. Bulkhead was the one to ask the question that everyone was wondering. "What was that about?"

Jack sighed at that. "Look, growing up was different for each of us."

Optimus looked at Jack. "How so?"

"Well for starters when each of us first got our Techno Organic modes Raf and I would only turn into them when we were told to do it. Miko was a different story, she loved her Techno Organic side and would be in that mode when ever she could to the point she was home schooled by her mom Sakura until she got it in her head that she could only be out side when she was Human. So for some time she only knew her parents, Raf's family, and mine. Miko for the longest time didn't have friends. This went on till she was turned 11 she finally had it and would stay as a Human just to go out side."

"I see."

"Yeah, so when she turned 12 years old she finally was allowed to go to school and make friends. Well, it took awhile for Miko but she did make two friends back in Japan a girl named Amu and a boy named Tai. Amu would get pick on a lot and Tai and Miko would protect her, this was normal school life for some time. At least until last year that is."

At hearing that got Arcee's interest who was now getting out of the decontamination chamber. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, both Miko and Raf are freshmen in our high school since Raf got to skip some grades. But last school year was Miko's last year of Jr High school and those girls that would pick on Amu around that time started getting mixed up with some boys who were part of a gang. Kind a like a mini group of wannabe Decepticons you can say and these girls were now dating them."

Everyone nodded their heads taking in this info even Rose and Raf which they knew something bad happened last year to Miko but they didn't know what it was. "Anyways one day Miko got sick and didn't go to school and on that same day, something bad happened at her school."

Everyone started to get little tense at hearing that not liking where this was going. "You see one of the girls started to joke around saying how great it would be if Miko, Tai, and Amu were all dead which the other girls agreed with her but not taking it to heart just a joke. Well, their gangster boys took it seriously and attacked and killed Aum and Tai on the very day Miko was sick. The school went into lock down and when the boys found out Miko was home sick they called some of the gang members that don't go to any schools to go over to Miko's home and kill her."

At hearing that Arcee's spark froze at what she just heard and everyone else was frozen in shock but Jack went on. "By that time Sakura got a job as well and on that day Kai took off to stay home with Miko. It was a good thing too since when the gang members showed he up knocked them all out. But before all of them were taken down one of them said something that Miko heard."

Arcee had a hard time speaking but she asked the question any ways. "And that would be?"

"He told her that Amu and Tai were dead now and that she wasn't there to save them."

At hearing this was now making Arcee mad at the humans that hurt her granddaughter Jack still went on. "Miko was traumatized by it and now when ever something bad happened to someone close to her and she isn't there to at least try and stop it she will blame her self for what happened. A month after her friends were killed the same gang tried again at the school this time Miko was there and she saw people get killed in front of her. But Miko was able to save others lives as well and Miko took it better than she did with Amu and Tai's death."

Everyone took in the info and Jack went on. After that Kai moved the family to a different part of Japan and Miko went back to home school for the rest of the year. Then by this summer, Kai thought that it would be best if Miko would stay with my Mom and me for High school to give her a new start."

Rose then thought of something. "But wait? How would you and June know about this? Kai never told me about this just that something bad happened and that I should keep an eye on Miko when I can."

"You remember last year I went to Japan by myself during spring break?"

"Yes, I do and what does that have to do with...?! Oh, no. I remember you talking to Raf on the phone about Miko being sick that day. You were there when the gang attacked Kai's house weren't you?"

Jack nodded his head. "I was and every weekend I would call Miko to see how she was doing and she told me about the second attack. I wouldn't have brought this up if it wasn't for the fact that Arcee told Miko that Tailgate was killed, a Bot Miko wanted to meet so badly. Well, it made her think about Amu and Tai again."

At that moment Arcee had it and went off to look for her Granddaughter.


	3. Darkness Rising part 3

I don't own Transformers Prime or any other Transformers characters from other shows they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, I'm starting to go more canon on this fanfic. So when you read things that match the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun. Also I don't wone RWBY you'll know why I'm saying that as you read this chapter.

* * *

Meanwhile, with Miko, she found a random room and just sat there thinking about memories of what happened to Amu, Tai, and now her Grandpa. *Why couldn't I have been there?! I could have saved them! Why?... Why? ...Why?!"

Just then Miko heard the doors open and looked to see Arcee. "Hey."

Miko just turned away from her and Arcee sighed and walked up to her granddaughter. Once she was by her she side sat down next to her. " Jack told us what happened to Amu and Tai."

"Yeah, I figured as much Dad asked them not to tell anyone about it unless something like this happens."

"Yeah, that sounds like Kai... Look I somewhat get what you're going through, but at the same time mine is a little different."

Miko looked up at Arcee in confusion and Arcee went on. "You see I was there when Tailgate was killed."

"You were?"

"Yeah, I was... The two of us were separated on the battlefield talking to each other through our comlinks. A Decepticon captured me and interrogated me for some info I didn't know about. So I didn't say anything as she tortured me over and over again."

Miko just looked at her Grandma with shock, fear, and respect. "At some point, the Con had figured out that nothing she did to me would work. So some more Cons showed up dragging in a very injured Tailgate."

Miko kept on looking at Arcee, not liking where this was going. "I kept telling the Con that I didn't know anything that she wanted to know as she slowly walked up to Tailgate. She killed him right in front of me when I was screaming out Tailgate's name."

Miko's eyes widen in shock and looked ready to cry but Arcee went on. "At that moment Bee and Cliffjumper showed up and saved me and all that I could say was I couldn't save him. Over and over again and was like that for some time."

Miko at this point wasn't looking at Arcee but was now had in her hand in Arcee's and that made Arcee feel better about it. "With Cliffjumper it is very much what happened to your friends Tai and Amu."

Miko then looked up at Arcee now wondering what she meant by that. "Again Cliff and I were talking to each other through our comlinks and at some point, Cliff called for help. But by the time we got to him he was gone and dead."

Miko was now in her Bot form and was hugging Arcee which made Arcee feel better about talking about this. "Look, Miko... I know it hurts a lot but out of the two that happened Tailgate death was the hardest one for me and it wasn't just because of the fact that he was my love of my life."

Miko looked at Arcee in the optics as Arcee kept at it. "It was because I was there and couldn't do anything to save him. That is something that hurts far more than not being there. If you're not there when you think of what happened it isn't as vivid as thinking of what has happened in real life."

Miko took this new info in for a moment. "It still hurts Grandma."

"I know Miko, I know."

The two stayed like that for a moment until Arcee spoke up again. "Come on we should get back to the others and find June when we're at it."

Miko just smirked at hearing that. "June is looking for me?"

"Yes... Why?"

"She is really bad at finding me when I don't want to be found, Jack normally has to go looking for me."

Arcee just gave Miko a knowing look. "Yeah no one besides Tailgate and myself could find your dad when he didn't want to be found. I'm surprised that Jack can find you."

Miko just shrugged. "Well... Growing up when the family would come together Jack would play with me the most. I was kept away from Raf's half-siblings since they didn't know about your side of the family. So a lot of times I would get him to play hide and seek and we just pick it up real good. When our parents would have us three play the game to test our hiding skills dad would be the only one to find us both and that would be after an hour or so of looking."

"I see."

"Yeah."

"Alright, let's go back to the others."

And with that, the two walked back to where the others were at and found June along the way.

* * *

The three made it back to the others and Rose started to talk. "We should be getting home soon since it is getting late."

Optimus nodded his head. "Very well but I would feel better if each of the children has someone over watching them."

The two mothers looked at one and other and nodded their heads. "That is fine dad."

"Very good Bumblebee you'll watch Raf when Arcee why don't you watch over Mik..."

At that moment June cut in. "Sorry, dad but Arcee can't be paired up with Miko. Even if Arcee is Miko's grandma, she can't because Miko isn't old enough to drive. Bee is fine with Raf since Raf can just sit in the backseat of Bumblebee. So Arcee is a no go for Miko or Raf."

"I see... Then Bulkhead you'll watch over Miko when Arcee watches over Jack."

The three Bots nodded their heads and at that moment June walked over to Jack. "Can I have it back?"

Jack did as he was told and gave back the item that June gave him before they went after Cliff. Everyone was now looking at June wondering what it is. "A Juniper what is that?"

"Oh, it is the device that I used to give Rose, Kai, and myself the ability to look Human."

At hearing that everyone looked at her in shock, June looked at them as well before she sighed. "Look I thought you guys might want to give it a try. Since this way you don't have to sleep outside and also the fact that you eating Human food will turn into Energon. Which would mean you could save real Energon for medical use."

At hearing that every Bot looked at one and another before they nodded their heads in agreement. At hearing that June smiled and looked at the kids and Rose. All Autobots that don't have a Human look get behind me."

The four did as they were asked and June trend on the device and soon after the five Bots where given each a new Human look. June smiled at how well it turned out. "Good so dad, Ratchet would you two like to come with Jack, Miko, Arcee, and Bulkhead for the night."

Ratchet was going to say no when Optimus stepped in. "Ratchet it would be a good idea to refuel with Human food."

Ratchet side he really wanted to look at the stuff that was on Arcee but know that Optimus was right. "Fine."

And with that Bee, Bulkhead, and Arcee went back to their Bot forms but before Optimus and Ratchet could change back June pointed out that it would be hard to switch into Humans at her place for them, unlike Bulk and Arcee. So the two and June went into Bulkhead when Rose and Raf went into Bee while Jack and Miko got on Arcee and then they were off. But not without letting Fowler know what had happened and that all Bots would be out and gave him Jack, June, Raf, Miko, and Rose's cell numbers. Just in case he needed to get to the Bots.


	4. Darkness Rising part 4

I don't own Transformers Prime or any other Transformers characters from other shows they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, I'm starting to go more canon on this fanfic. So when you read things that match the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun.

* * *

Soon after Jack, Miko, Optimus, Ratchet, Bulkhead, Arcee, and June made it to the Darby residence Bulkhead drove into the garage and once everyone was out of him, he turned back into his new human look which at that moment June got a text from Rose. "It looks like they just got home not that long ago and Rose is introducing Bee to her husband and his kids."

June then looked at the others. "Well since I'm not in the mood to cook how about I order us some pizza?"

Both Miko and Jack smiled at hearing this when the Bots didn't know what is going on. So they all walked into the house and June started to make the call. Once she was done Jack gave her some money. "What's this?"

"Since we have more people here and you had to order more then normal I want to help pay for half of it."

"That is sweet Jack but I got this."

"Mom."

"Oh fine, you just worry too much."

"I get it from you."

"No, you get it more from Optimus."

Optimus and Ratchet were watching the whole thing when Miko was showing her room to Bulkhead and Arcee. And the two Bots then looked at each other and Ratchet smirked at Optimus. "She is right he gets it from you."

At hearing that Optimus blushes and June looked at them. "Alright, Jack can you go get Arcee and Bulkhead? I need to tell them some things about being a Human. "

"Got it, Mom."

Jack did as he was told and Miko wanted to hear what June had to say to the Bots at first but then Jack whispered to her about the fact the Bots don't know how to use the bathroom and that Ratchet might be the only one of the four that knows where babies come from which made Miko run back to her room and Jack running to his. By the time June was done explaining things to the Bots they were all frozen and didn't say one word. Luckily they snapped out of it when the pizza finally got there and June and Jack went to the door to get the pizza. When Miko went to get the table ready which June told the Bots to just follow Miko which they did. Which once everything was set up Jack, Miko, and June each grab what they wanted and looked at the Bots. "I would recommend taking the plan cheese pizza first then trying the other pizza's we have."

The four looked at the food and Jack pointed out which one was the cheese pizza which the bots each took one slice. They each looked at each other and at June. "Are you sure this is safe?"

June then rolled her eyes. "Yes, dad it is safe, it is how we lived without mining Energon for the last 31 years! When we are in our human mode the human food we eat turns into Energon when we go back to our Bot modes."

The four looked at each other one more time before each of them taking their first bite of Human food. Which all three of them liked it and kept on eating and soon they grabbed more pizza. Bulkhead was liking the taco pizza that was Miko's fave. Arcee was liking the veggie pizza that June normally eats, Ratchet was eating more of the sausage pizza that Jack, Miko, and June would eat from now and then. When Optimus was enjoying Jack's favorite garlic chicken spinach pizza. Just then Miko's cell phone rang and Miko went to answer it. "Hello?"

At hearing the other voice at the end made Miko smile. "Dad! Its great to hear your voice! You won't believe who is here!"

Just then Arcee looked over to Miko. "May I?"

Miko nodded and put the phone on the speaker which at that moment Kai spoke up. "I don't know sweety who is at Aunt June's home?"

"Oh it is just me Kai, and Whats this I hear about you getting married without letting me know about it?"

"Mom?!"

"That is right."

"How did you?... When did you?... Is Dad their with you?!"

At hearing that everyone at the table got a little down at that and Arcee spoke up. "No sweety he isn't... He has was killed some time ago before I got to Earth. But Bumblebee is here but he's at Rose's home when Optimus and Ratchet are here. We also got a Bot you haven't met yet named Bulkhead."

"Wait, Optimus? As in Optimus Prime?!"

Arcee smirked at that. "Yes, but you would know him as Uncle Orion Pax."

"What?! He became a Prime?!"

"Yes."

"That's just... Oh, rats look at the time I got to go to work. Listen I need to go, Miko your mother and I will try and get time off from our work as soon as we can and then we will come visit you all okay."

"Okay, dad."

"Love you guys. Oh, and Mom keep a good eye on her Miko is worse then me when it comes to sneaking away to find fun but instead find trouble."

"Hey!"

At hearing that Arcee chuckled. "Good to know, see you when you can Kai."

"See you soon Mom."

And with that Kai ended the call, soon after everyone got done eating and everyone got ready for bed. Which Miko convinced Arcee to sleep in her room with her since she had a bunk bed in her room. Which Jack had one as well in his room so Optimus shared a room with Jack. When Bulkhead and Ratchet went into the guest room that had four beds in it but as stated before Miko thought it would be cool to have the gradbots sleep in the rooms that their grandkids slept in with them.

* * *

Late at night on the Decepticons battleship Megatron was still in the room with the Dark Energon but unlike before Starscream was with him. "Now that Optimus Prime is dead..."

Megatron looked away from the Dark Energon to look at Starscream. "And what makes you think that Optimus is dead?"

"I blew up the mine as you told me to do."

"Optimus isn't that easy to kill. He and I have years of fighting to prove that."

"Megatron maybe it would be best to leave this room for now. I fear that too much exposure to the Dark Energon could be bad for your health."

At hearing that gave Megatron an idea. "Or I haven't been exposed enough to it?"

So Megatron grabbed some of the Dark Energon which brought fear to Starscream. "No! Wait! Not your spark chamber! You don't know what could happen!"

But Megatron didn't listen to him and placed the Dark Energon in his spark chamber. Which he then began to feel the power of the Dark Energon.

* * *

The next day everyone headed back to the base only to find something that shouldn't be there. "By the Primes what is that?!"

June looked at it for a moment. "I'm not sure but I think it is the tech that Bulkhead broke yesterday before we left and it is now alive and evil."

Just then the evil robot spider attacked them but Optimus quickly turned back into his Bot mode and killed it. Ratchet looked at it glad that it was down. "And stay broken. Now, what could have caused this?"

Optimus looked at the broken item as he was locking it up. "It looks like Megatron has found some Dark Energon used it on Cliffjumper which in turn brought him back from the dead."

June looked at her father. "That would make sense. But what is he going to do with it?"

Optimus looked at everyone. "So he can take over this world with an army of the undead."

At hearing that Ratchet chuckled. "He would need to break a lot of toasters to get that to happen. I mean where would he find that many Bots to build that army?"

Just then Jack thought of something. "Hey, Mom didn't you Kai, and Rose found what was left of a battlefield, that had a lot of dead Bots and Cons three years after you guys got to Earth?"

Both June and Rose nodded their heads at that. "We did, it doesn't really have many dead Bots and Cons as other places that may have had a fight. But it would at least have about 100 dead bodies their 250 bodies their at most."

Arcee, Bee, Bulk, Ratchet, and Optimus looked at her in fear. June looked at them wondering why they were looking at her like that until she put two and two together. "Oh... that is bad. If Megatron knows about it then..."

Optimus looked at his team. "Ratchet get the coordinates from Juniper and get ready to roll out."

Arcee looked at Optimus in worry. "What about the rest of us?"

"Ratchet, Rose, Bumblebee and I will check out the site when you, June, and Bulkhead will stay here with the children."

Before Arcee could say anything Ratchet then spoke up. "We are ready to go."

And with that, the four Bots were gone. June then looked at Arcee. "Let me guess you're going for a drive?"

"Yes, I will be back later."

And with that Arcee was gone and Miko was now playing her guitar when the Proximity sensor started to go off. And soon after Agent Fowler was in the room and he looked around. "So where did Prime go?"

June spoke up. "We are starting to figure out what the Cons are up to so he, Rose, Bee, and Ratchet went to check it out when Arcee went out on patrol."

"I see... Well, I just wanted to talk to him about something but I can come back later."

Just then June thought of something. "Agent Fowler, can you take me somewhere?"

Everyone just looked at June wondering what was going on. "You see Ratchet wants the kid's as well as, Rose, Kai, and my medical records. And I have the humans medical records at home and gave a copy to him already. But all six of our Bot medical records and the kids additional Techno Organics medical records are in the ship that Kai, Rose and I got here with. So I need to go there and make copies and bring them here. It would be quickest to just fly there. But Kai, Rose, and I are land Bots. This way if you take me to our ship you would know where it is and if it needs to be moved you would know how big it is and know the best place to relocate it."

Fowler thought about it for a moment and then nodded his head. "That sounds good to me, come on."

And with that, the two started to head out.

* * *

As Agent Fowler and June was flying away from the base. "Sir this is Agent Fowler I've just left the Autobot base and going out on a quick run. I'll inform you more when I get back to H.Q. later."

What he didn't know was that someone was eavesdropping and was now on the hunt for him. That is until Laserbeak showed up. "What the bald eagle?!"

June looked and know who it was. "It's Laserbeak!"

"Who?"

"He is a Minicon that works for Soundwave."

"And this Soundwave would be...?"

"Megatron's most loyalist Con even before the war. Back before Megatron truly became evil and was friends with my father. Megatron tried to play matchmaker and tried to get Soundwave and me to become Sparkmates."

"Whoa hold up you mean to tell me that back when the Cons were good and buddy-buddy with the Bots, Megatron got your dad Optimus to get you and this Soundwave to go on dates?!"

"Yeah... He really wasn't my type of Bot."

"Okay then... Hang on I'll try and lose this Minicon!"

Fowler tried to get away from the Con but was having no luck. "Oh, come on!"

Just then Laserbeak shot at him and Fowler sent an SOS out to the Autobots and then he and June were grabbed by Laserbeak and was now heading to the Cons warship.

* * *

At that, the moment they just get an SOS signal from Agent Fowler. "Um... Bulkhead I think the Cons have my mom and Agent Fowler."

"Oh... No."

Raf was now tracking Agent Fowler and June which as soon as he did Bulkhead opened a ground bridge. "You all stay here, Jack you're in charge."

And with that Bulkhead went into the ground bridge. But as Bulkhead went in Miko decided to go with him so she followed him. Which Ruby saw a little too late. "Miko! Raf reopen the ground bridge now!"

Raf did as he was told. "Stay here y I will go after Miko."

The Raf walked over to Jack and the two went into the ground bridge.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus, Rose, Bee, and Ratchet they found the battle site that had many dead Bots from the war and as soon as they got there so did Megatron. "Ah, Optimus I'm glad you're here to see my greatest moment. And you brought your old dog as well as well as your scout and his niece. Tell me Optimus where is your wone little Bot?"

"Why don't you come down here and say that to my face!"

Ratchet was getting ready to give Megatron a wallop for what he just called him but Optimus stopped him. "Megatron stop this ambition of taking over the Earth before you cause what happens to Cybertron happens here as well."

"I will stop... Once I destroy you!"

He then threw the Dark Energon to the ground. "Arise my legions!"

And soon after the zombie Bots started to come out of the ground. Optimus looked from Megatron to Ratchet, Bee, and Rose. "Ratchet you Bumblebee, and Rose get out of here."

"Not happening. You may need a Docter after this."

* * *

Meanwhile, with June and Agent Fowler they were brought to Starscream and Soundwave. Fowler looked at June with worry and whispered low enough so that only June could hear. "So we wait for the Bots to save us?"

"We can do that or we could try and get out of here."

"But that would mean you'll have to..."

"It is that or us maybe getting kill waiting for help."

Starscream looked at the two. "If you two are planning on leaving us that not going to happen. Soundwave tie them up!"

Soundwave was about to do that when all of a sudden the two Cons step back seeing that something was happening to the human woman. Which both Cons were shocked to see one of the two new Autobots in front of them now. "Sorry, Soundy but I don't feel like staying!"

Juniper then shot at the two and then went into her Bike mode. "Get on!"

Fowler did as he was told and got on and then Juniper drove off. The Cons in the room were still in shock and Starscream looked at Soundwave. "Was I seeing things or did that woman just turn into one of the new Bots that showed up?"

Soundwave just kept on looking where the two prisoners went and were still trying to figure out what just happened. *By the Allspark! How did she do that?!*

* * *

On the other side of the ground bridge Bulkhead looked around and saw the Decepticons ship. "Oh, boy."

Bulkhead was now trying to get near the ship without any Cons noticing him when all of a sudden. "Alright! What is the plan?"

He looked down and saw Miko hiding by him. "Miko! Didn't I tell you to wait at the base?"

"And miss out on this? No way!"

Just then a Con saw her and was now aiming its gun at her. "Oh, no."

"Miko get down!"

Miko got out of the way and began to go into her Bot mode when Bulkhead started to hit the Con. Miko called out her blasters and started to shoot but then Bulkhead moved her out of the way. "Miko look away!"

"But..."

"Look away!"

Just then he pulled out the guts of the Con which Miko saw. "Whoa."

* * *

Soon after, Arcee was now getting a call from Bulkhead. "Arcee do you hear me?"

"Loud and clear Bulkhead."

"I have a situation."

"Bulkhead they are just children. How hard can three Techno Organics be for you?"

"Yeah about that... Agent Fowle and June got taken by the Cons so I'm at the ship."

At hearing that both Arcee stopped right then and there. Arcee wanted to be sure at what she heard. "You're where?!"

"And Miko followed me."

"She's where?! I will be their as soon as I can!"

Arcee then started to call the base. "Jack... Raf...Can someone open a ground bridge for me?"

At that moment Arcee figured out Jack and Raf went after Bulkhead. "Looks like it is pedal to the metal for me."

And with that, she drove off back to Base.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bulkhead and Miko were waiting for Arcee to show up. "What is taking her?"

"Dude, the Cons could be getting Agent Fowler and June to spill the beans. We should go and find them now!"

Bulkhead looked at Miko. "Fowler maybe but June I don't think she would tell them anything."

As soon as he said that they saw a ground bridge. "Finally...?!"

He then saw Jack and Raf "I thought I said stay at the base?!"

"We're only here because Miko ran off."

"I see..."

Bulkhead looked at Jack, Raf, and Miko. "Stay here and stay hidden."

And with that Bulkhead turned into his vehicle mode and started to head to the ship. Not knowing that Miko turned back to Human and somehow snuck into him. The Decepticons saw him and began to shoot at him. He dodges them and climbed up the cliffside wall to get on the ship. As soon as he was on some of the Cons started to shoot at him some more which then he ran to them and started to punch them. He then grabbed one of them to use as a shield and blasted the only Con left at the moment that was farther away from him. He then looked at the Techno Organics to see Miko was gone. "Where's Miko?!"

Just then he heard a tapping on his chest so he opened it up and saw... "Miko?!"

"I may have thrown up on your car mats."

She looked ready to throw up some more, Bulkhead placed her down. "Remind me never to do that again."

Bulkhead was about to say something when a Con tackled him. And the two started to fight when two more Cons came from behind Miko. The Cons was about to shoot at her when out of nowhere Juniper landed on top of them and placed Agent Fowler and looked at Bulkhead. "Let me guess Miko followed you without you knowing?"

"Yep."

More Cons started to show up and was now shooting at Bulkhead and Juniper. Which Bulkhead grabbed a satellite that was part of the ship and through it like a boomerang at the Cons and looked at Juniper. "Well since you got out on your own let's get out of here!"

So Juniper grabbed both Miko and Fowler and she and Bulkhead ran to where Jack and Raf were at which the two boys were in their Bot modes as well. Which soon as they got there the saw a new ground bridge showed up and everyone ran into it not knowing that Laserbeak was there recording the whole thing. Halfway through they saw Arcee heading their way. Bulkhead grabs her hand and started to pull her back to the base side of the ground bridge. "Juniper was able to get out with Fowler on her own! So let's just head back to base!"

Arcee nodded and they all got back into the base.

* * *

Back to Optimus and Ratchet, the two were still fighting the undead. But Ratchet started to feel the negative effects that being near Dark Energon had. Optimus the exposure to Dark Energon is draining us!"

"We mustn't give up."

The two kept on fighting but Ratchet was starting to have a hard time standing. Rose and Bee were also having a hard time with all the Dark Energon that was in the zombie Bots. Which lead to one of the zombie Bots to tackled Ratchet and more of them started to hit him over and over again. "Ahhh!"

Optimus hearing Ratchet looked to him and as soon as he saw what was happening started to fight his way to Ratchet. "Hang on!"

Soon Optimus got to him and got the zombies off of Ratchet and helped him up, and the two looked at Megatron. "Ah even after all these years you're still at your strongest."

Optimus and Ratchet started to run to him and Megatron gave out a command. "Finish them!"

Optimus, Bee, Rose, and Ratchet were still making way through the Zombie Bots and killed the last one Megatron smiled down. "This is only a sample, you might want to save your strength for the main event.

Optimus started to climb the cliff side. "You will not prevail Megatron. Not as long as Energon flow through me."

"Fitting since Dark Energon flows through me."

Just then Optimus punches Megatron who turns into a jet and leaves. Optimus tries to blast Megatron but didn't hit him. And soon helps Ratchet who was having a hard time climbing. "If this isn't his end game then what is?"

Just then Bee and Rose finally climbed up the cliff themselves and looked at the two older Bots.

* * *

Back at base Optimus patched up Ratchet which once that was done Ratchet walked over to the Techno Organics. Miko took notice of Ratchet and walked up to him. "What happen to you guys."

"We were fighting an army of the undead."

That was when Miko remembered what they all talked about before Optimus and the others left with him were talking about before leaving. "Zombies I missed it!"

Optimus then looked at Bulkhead. "Bulkhead you exercise extremely poor judgment today, by bringing the Techno Organics with you in battle."

"It won't happen again Optimus."

"Yes, it will!"

At hearing that everyone looked at who said that to see it was June. "Miko is like Kai Dad! SHe is going to do this many of times. And she thinks she can handle it because of her Bots side of the family. Even though she has a hard time with the training we give them! Jack is the only one of the three that is decent enough at fighting to be of some help to you in a fight."

Everyone looked at the Techno Organics as June went back to being Juniper and had something in her hand. "Also I was able to take the flash drive that I was going to use on our ship to put in the copy's of our medical records to download blueprints of what they are up to."

Optimus looked at the screen to see what his daughter had gotten from the Con's ship. "Ratchet have a look it, it may be important to Megatron's plan."

Jack looked at his Grandfather when he heard that. "Wait Megatron is back?! That is bad right?!"

Ratchet took a look at it. "By the Allspark, it is blueprints for a space bridge."

June looked at her father. "So what now?"

Optimus looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet can you find out where their space bridge is?"

"I'm already on it but my scanners are looking at the blueprints and looking for where it would be. Which will take until tomorrow."

At hearing that June looked at everyone. "Then I say we let the computers do their job and come back first thing in the morning."

Everyone nodded their heads and each one went back home for the night.


	5. Darkness Rising part 5

I don't own Transformers Prime or any other Transformers characters from other shows they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, I'm starting to go more canon on this fanfic. So when you read things that match the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun.

* * *

On the Decepticons ship, Megatron is giving Starscream a piece of his mind. "I told you to wait for my command and what do you do?! You let the Autobots mess up my ship and delayed my plans!"

"I'm sorry Megatron I was just trying to help! How was I supposed to know that the Red Arcee look-alike was able to take on a human form!"

At hearing that Megatron froze and looked at Soundwave. "Am I hearing things? Or did Starscream just say that Juniper somehow was on my ship as a Human?"

Soundwave then showed Megatron the video recording of a Human woman turning into Juniper and the other Human getting on her and the two driving off. Megatron was at a loss at what he was seeing. "How?!"

Starscream was the brave one to tell him. "We don't know, but it would all make sense as to why we didn't pick up on new Bots on Earth. If what you told me about the two new Bots are true they left long before you and Optimus did. If they got to Earth first and found a way to look Human and live with them and not really looking for other Bot or keeping an eye out for us. Then we would of never would have known or they would know we were here either."

Just then the two Cons that were chasing Arcee on the day Cliffjumper died spoke up. "Um... Sir, we kind of kept something to our selfs because we thought we were going crazy. But with what happened today there might be more Bots on Earth then we thought."

At hearing this Megatron, Soundwave, and Starscream looked at the two. "What?"

"Well, when we went after Arcee before you came back Megatron two young Human boys turned into Bots as well. In fact, one of them looked like a smaller Optimus Prime."

"What?!"

"I don't know how sir! For all, I know the boy could be Optimus's Grandson!"

At hearing that everyone froze and looked at Megatron at that moment. "That can't be, Juniper left right after the Allspark left Cybertron and she didn't have a spark mate around that time. If she did find a spark mate after she left she would have had to find a way to have a child without the Allspark. But at the same time, Elita One died in front of Optimus, Juniper, and Myself so he can't be Optimus son. So if what you say is true... Then how did she do it?"

Starscream looked at him. "We might need Knockout to find out, but my best guess is if this young Autobot is the son of Juniper that maybe when she is Human she follows the rules of Humans in biology."

Megatron thought about it for a moment. "That may be but we would need the boy's CNA and Knockout help to know for sure. But for now..."

Megatron then looked at Starscream and kicked him to the ground. "You're still in deep trouble for not obeying me! Even if it gave us this new info! It wasn't the worth of what happened to my ship! We could have found out at a later date!"

Megatron then stepped on Starscream's head. "Master I'm sorry! I know how to make things right!"

Megatron removed his foot from Starscream and grabbed him by the throat. "Explain now, quickly!"

* * *

The next day at the base Ratchet now knew where the space bridge was at. "I found it is high in Earth's orbit."

Optimus shook his head. "Out of our reach."

Miko looked at them all. "Okay so you can't fly, but can't you use the ground bridge to get there?"

Ratchet looked at her with irritation. "The ground bridge has limited range! To open a ground bridge that far could break it and everyone would be lost in space. And that's if they live through it!"

June looked at Ratchet. "Um... What about the ship that Rose, Kai, and I got to Earth with?"

Everyone looked at June who was looked back at them. "What?"

Everyone looked at him and Ratchet was the one to speak up. "How many Bots can fit in it?"

"As long as two Bots are driving the ship everyone can fit into it as Humans."

Ratchet nodded his head. "I see..."

Optimus shook his head. "I don't think it is a good idea."

Everyone looked at him in wonder what he meant by that. "If Megatron has Soundwave keeping an eye out for any Bot ship's they can use it to get a hint of where we are."

Everyone looked at one and other and knew that he was right. At that moment Rose thought of something. "Well, maybe I can help with that."

Everyone looked at Rose who was looking at the data for both ground and space bridges. "It looks like there is a way where you could modify the ground bridge to make it where it can go as far as the moon. But that is it no farther than that."

Everyone looked at her and Ratchet was the one to speak up. "How long would it take?"

"Not that long, it is just a small thing that should take us about maybe five minutes. So long as it only done by those who know what they are doing."

Ratchet nodded his head. "Alright, let's give it a try."

And with that, Ratchet, Rose, and Raf started to get to work on modifying the ground bridge.

"Autobots prepare to roll out for when they are done."

"Right!"

Once the two were done Optimus then looked back at his team. "Autobots it is time."

Jack looked at Optimus and his Mom. "Stay safe."

They smiled at him and headed to the ground bridge. Raf looked at Bumblebee and his Mom. "Be careful Moma, Bee."

"Don't worry hunny we will."

[I Yeah Raf.]

Miko then looked at Bulkhead and Arcee. "I'm so jealous."

"Don't even think about following us."

"Bulkhead is right, don't"

Ratchet looked at Optimus. "Optimus if you leave me stranded on a planet full of humans I will never forgive you."

"Until we meet again old friend. Autobots roll out!"

And with that, all the Bots went into their alt modes and drove into the ground bridge and they were gone.

* * *

At the other side of the ground bridge, the Autobots were now standing on the space bridge and were looking at the Decepticons battleship. Arcee turned her head to Optimus. "So Megatron has enough Dark Energon to bring back every dead Cybertronian on Cybertron back from the dead."

"We can't allow that to happen so nothing gets in or out."

And with that, each one of them called out their weapons and did a Charlie's Angels pose. Which Megatron saw on one of his screens. "Ha, ha, ha Optimus never disappoints. Unlike you!"

"Not to worry master Soundwave is locking on the coordinates by my orders."

*I really hate Starscream. Why do I let him live?*

* * *

Back to the Autobots, they waited for the Decepticons to make a move only for nothing to happen. Which made Juniper wonder what was going on. "What are they waiting for?"

Optimus focused his eyes on the ship and saw that the ship's satellite was broken. "It appears that their ships satellite has taken severe damage."

Just then Bulkhead remembered using it as a boomerang yesterday. "Huh, that's my handiwork."

"Great job Bulkhead. Without it, they can't pinpoint Cybertron."

Back at the Base, they were listening to what Optimus was saying. Raf wondered about something. "Don't the Decepticons know where their own planet is?"

Ratchet looked at him. "Of course they do but it is light years away they need to be astronomical precise."

Optimus then spoke up. "If Megatron is here then he must have another way of doing so."

"From what I know of Earth technology, I doubt that there is a satellite that is powerful enough to do the job."

At that moment Raf spoke up. "What about the satellites that are linked all together in Texas?"

"Zip, zip, zip! This isn't child's play!"

But Optimus thought otherwise. "Good thinking Raf, Ratchet have Agent Fowler warn them of the security hazard."

"I can hear you and on it."

Ratchet nodded his head. "He is getting to it."

"Rats no one is there at the moment!"

"And we have a problem."

Raf started to or at least try to hack into the satellites mainframe but was having no luck. "I can't get in, it's too thick!"

Ratchet looked at Raf. "You actually think you could keep the Decepticons out?"

"Maybe, if I could get in."

At that moment Jack thought of something. "What if we can get you in like all the way in?"

At that moment Juniper spoke up. "Jack I don't like that idea."

"I know Mom but what choice do we have?"

Agent Fowler spoke up. "I can go with them in case any of the workers get back."

Optimus thought about it for a moment. "Rafael?"

"I want to give it a try!"

"Very well, Ratchet get the ground bridge ready for them."

"I'm on it."


	6. Darkness Rising Part 6

I don't own Transformers Prime or any other Transformers characters from other shows they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, I'm starting to go more canon on this fanfic. So when you read things that match the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun.

One more thing someone asked if Juniper aka June is a was green so I'm going to make this clear. Juniper is a red look-alike of Arcee when Raf's mom Emerald Rose is the one that is a green look-alike of Arcee and for Miko take Arcee and just use Miko's black and pink hair colors for her paint job.

Enjoy.

* * *

The three kids with Agent Fowler though the ground bridge to get to the Texas satellites. "Okay lets Raf inside."

The four went inside not knowing of the Con that was inside the building as well.

Meanwhile, on the warship, Starscream looked at Megatron. "I don't like this one bit. The Autobots are up to something."

Megatron just had a look of disgust and turned to Starscream and got into his face "Really Starscream?"

Starscream just gave him a nervous smile, which then Megatron turned around and slammed a hand on a button. "Crush them!"

And with that the Cons that could fly went out and started to attack Optimus and the others. And yet again Bulkhead stated the obvious. "Here comes the welcoming committee."

The Decepticons started to shoot at them and the Autobots started to shoot back and dodge the shots. Soon some of the Cons landed on the space bridge and started to punch them. Optimus grabbed one by the head and threw it at one of the Decepticons that was still flying. Bulkhead called out his wrecking ball hand and started to hit some of them with it. Juniper and Rose started to kick and punch some of the other Cons that had landed in front of them. Soon they switched to blasting them. Juniper looked at Rose. "Just like old times?"

Rose smirked at her. "Yep."

Ant with that they kept on fighting, meanwhile, Arcee and Bumblebee were still shooting the Cons with their blasters. Which at one point Bumblebee hit a Con before it hit Arcee. After that Arcee kicked another Con and called out her blades to the sides of her arms. Arcee started to cut up Cons left and right as well as used the blades to block. Just then the space bridge started to move, which it worried Arcee. "What just happened?"

Optimus looked at the Decepticons ship. "They are locking on to Cybertron."

* * *

"Megatron we are finally locked on to Cybertron."

"Finally."

* * *

Back at Base Raf who finally found Soundwave in the mainframe. "We found the Con he is already locking on Cybertron."

Jack looked at Raf. "Can you stop the Con?"

"Yep."

And with that Raf started getting to work on unlocking the satellites that were locked on to Cybertron. Which for Raf it didn't take him all that long to get the job. "Got it."

* * *

Back on the space bridge, it started to move again. [Yes they did it!]

"Indeed, Bumblebee our friends must be at work."

Juniper smiled and looked at Rose. "How much you want to bet that Soundwave is shocked ?"

Rose smirked at that. "Oh after see you change from human to Bot. He is still in shell-shocked and him losing control of the satellites."

Juniper looked at her father but by the way, he looked she could tell that he thinks that they didn't win this fight yet.

* * *

Which was true since Megatron wasn't happy one bit. "What is the meaning of this?"

Starscream was now fearing for his life and started to call Soundwave. "Soundwave what is going on?"

* * *

Soundwave looked through the live video feed to see if anyone was in the building with him which he soon found out that he was not along. What shocked him even more, was the fact that one of the children there looks a lot like the human form of Juniper. But Soundwave knew that he needed to stop them, so he sent one of his tendrils to go after the three children and the one adult as he was trying to take back control of the matter.

Jack looked at the screen. "They are starting to get back on course aren't they?"

"Don't worry it won't be for long."

Miko smirked. "They don't know what is hitting them."

Jack at that moment was getting a bad feeling. "Hey, Raf what would happen if they found out that we are here and what we are doing?"

"Don't worry they are more than likely on their ship and can't do anything to us."

Just then Jack looked behind him and started to see something coming into the room they were hiding it. "And if a Con is in this very building?"

The others looked behind them and saw the tendril. "Oh scrap."

The three kids went into there Techno Organics selfs and Jack and Miko started to use their powers. When Agent Fowler grabbed a gun and started to shoot at the tendril. Raf was still on the computer while at times used his powers on the tendril if it goes a little to close. Which this was starting to make Soundwave mad and made him start to head to the room himself. Which once he finally got there. Jack and Miko changed into Bots and kicked the Con. Which this both shocked and enraged the Con. Soundwave finally locked back on Cybertron and before Raf could change it again. He cut thecored that linked Raf to the satellites which Jack and Miko got out of the way to think that Soundwave was trying to cut them in half. "Oh no, it looks like he cut the cored to the satellites and now they are locked on Cybertron for good."

* * *

At that moment Soundwave took a picture of the group and blasted a hole into the building then flew off.

Back to Megatron. "Now Starscream?"

"Now."

And with that Starscream pushed a button to open the space bridge.

The Autobots were fighting until the space bridge opened. Optimus looked to Megatron holding Dark Energon that was bigger than him and hearing him say. "At last!"

Megatron then throws it to the space bridge which Optimus tried to shoot it down. Only to miss and the Dark Energon passes through the space bridge. Megatron smiled. "Arise my legions!"

* * *

Back at base Jack, Miko, Raf, and Agent Fowler just got back and Ratchet was talking to Optimus. "Optimus I'm picking up multiple odd signals in Megatron's space bridge and it is rapidly growing."

So Fowler and the children looked at the screen which they all heard Optimus's voice. "Dark Energon, Ratchet we must destroy the space bridge. There is enough Energon flowing through it to cause detonation. But we lack the firepower to detonate it."

Raf then looked at Ratchet. "Ratchet we still have the schematics that June and Fowler got yesterday."

Ratchet looked at Raf for a moment. "Optimus I must say that this space bridge may be our only way home. Are you sure that this must be done?"

"It must be done, old friend."

Ratchet started to pull up the schematics. "Then, by all means, let us light our darkest hour."

* * *

On the space bridge, Optimus looked at his team. "Autobots, take your positions and follow Ratchet's lead. When I make my stand."

Juniper walked up to her father and stand right next to him. "I'm not letting you stand alone. Not after finally reuniting with you."

Optimus nodded his head just before Megatron stopped flying towards the two and changed into his Bot mode and landed in front of Optimus. "Your fellow Autobots are wise Optimus, they know when to retreat. Well... except for your little girl."

"I hold no illusion of defeating your army of the undead. But I may derail it objective by removing its head."

Just then Optimus called out one of his blades as did Juniper which then Megatron started to laugh. "Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! Highly unlikely since I'm infused with their very might!"

"One side shall stand one side shall fall."

And with that, the two sides started to fight Megatron ran to Optimus and Juniper who ran to him as well. Two of the blades hit each other when Juniper was able to hit Megatron's blaster arm. The three went back and forth with their swings at each other. At one point Optimus was able to hit Megatron in the face and made him slid back for a little bit until Megatron used his blade to stop himself. Optimus and Juniper ran up to Megatron and swung there blade's at Megatron who blocked the Bot's blade's with his own this time. The three kept on fighting as the three heard the roars. Which made Juniper more and more worried about her son and the rest of her family on Earth.

* * *

Back at base Agent Fowler looked at the screen. "Those things are getting closer! This is so not good!"

Just then they heard Arcee's voice. "Ratchet I'm in position."

"Arcee pay close attention."

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus, Juniper, and Megatron were still fighting and Megatron first hit Optimus in the face then his lower torso then finally cut Optimus blade in half. Optimus looked at what was left of his blade. Which at that moment Juniper screamed out to him. "Look out!"

Optimus looked up just as Megatron punched him in the face and sent him flying until Megatron grabs his leg and swing him to the ground and then swung Optimus over him and back to the ground. Megatron then walked over to him. "It seems you shell be the one to fall Optimus, and once I'm done with you your little girl will be next. But I got to ask Optimus who is the young look-alike of you?"

"I will never tell you..."

Juniper ran to them to help her father but then Megatron kicked her away and then looked back to Optimus. "Then I'll just make Juniper scream it out once I am done with you once and for all!"

Megatron was about to finish off Optimus when Starscream spoke through Megatron's comlink. "Master."

Megatron growled in anger before replying. "What is it Starscream?!"

"Not to question your all-seeing wisdom. But I think the Autobots are up to something again. beneath your bridge this time."

"Ah, misdirection Optimus. You two would have made a fine Decepticon."

Megatron then swung his blade at Optimus's head but it was blocked by what was left of Optimus's blade. "I chose my side."

At that moment Juniper got up. "As did I... You will never win!"

Optimus got Megatron's blade off of his own and switched his blade for his blaster and shot Megatron in the chest. Which sent him flying but then he soon stopped and started to dodge Optimus's shots. Until he got hit by one then he went into his jet mode and started to fly which then he comlink to Starscream. "Starscream my army fastly approaches. Bring the ship in to pick them up."

Arcee was standing at the spot where Ratchet told her to go. Just then something popped out of the floor then Arcee heard Ratchet at that moment. "To turn all that power against itself you need to reverse the current."

Arcee did as she was told and saw the item she just turned counter-clockwise starting to glow blue. "Current reverse."

She then heard over the comlink everyone smiled at hearing that. And they looked at the Doc-bot when they heard Ratchet's voice once more. "I'll ready the ground bridge."

Just then Arcee saw Megatron flying towards them so she called out her blaster and started to shoot at him which soon Bumblebee, Rose, and Bulkhead joined in. Megatron started to shoot back at them, which at some point hit Arcee who then flew off of the space bridge into outer space. "Aunt Cee!"

Which soon after the space bridge started to come apart Optimus and Juniper started to run to his team. Megatron went to the front of the space bridge and looked around to see that his warship was nowhere to be seen. "Starscream where is my ship?!"

Starscream responded through the comlink. "Megatron the space bridge is going to explode any minute we would never make it! Please see reason and head back to the ship!"

As Optimus was running he heard Ratchet's voice through his comlink. "The ground bridge is ready and waiting!"

Optimus saw the ground bridge. "Autobots, jump!"

And with that Optimus, Juniper, and Bulkhead jumped right away to the ground bridge when Bumblebee and Rose ran at a little bit more and jumped to grab Arcee which Bee was the one to grab Arcee and then got the two of them into the ground bridge with Rose behind them. When Megatron was looking at the Zombie Bots that were heading his way. "My legion."

Just then more of the space bridge exploded which Megatron looked at each explosion. "No!"

He turned back to the undead and reached a hand out to them. Just when he was about to touch one of them the whole space bridge let out one big explosion that engulfed the whole thing hitting all of the Zombie Bots and Megatron.

* * *

On the warship, Starscream spoke to all the Decepticons that were still alive and with them. "Decepticons it is with deep sorrow that I note for the log that Megatron's spark has been extinguished... All hail Starscream."

* * *

Back at the base, Raf looked at Ratchet. "Do you think, that there...?"

Ratchet looked at his arm monitor. "Six life signals one of them very week."

Optimus was the first to come through the next one to come through was Juniper. Which Jack ran up to the two as he went back into his Bot mode. "Mom! Grandpa!"

The three ended up in a huge hug. Bulkhead was the next one to walk through the bridge Raf and Miko walk down the steps and soon after they got down Bumblebee and Rose ran through while Bee was holding Arcee bridal style who was out cold. Miko then ran up to Bumblebee and had a look of desperation while she two went back to being a Bot. Raf then changed himself and went for a hug for his mother. Ratchet walked over to the other side of Optimus. "We already lost one this week, by the Allspark don't let it be two."

Miko placed a hand on Arcee's hand that was laying limp. Which as soon as she did Arcee's hand grabbed Miko's hand and opened her optic's Miko could only say one thing. "Grandma..."

"Don't worry kiddo I'm not going anywhere."

Ratchet looked at Optimus. "And Megatron?"

"Not even he could have survived that explosion."

Agent Fowler then spoke up. "Prime! Thank you for the save. I owe you one... We all owe you one."

And with that Fowler was gone. Just then Miko thought of something and walked over to Optimus. "So what now?"

Optimus looked at everyone.

* * *

"Without a reason for leaving this world, we Autobots take strength in the bonds we have forged with our three young friends."At that moment showed Jack, Miko, and Raf getting picked up from school by Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee. Ready for the training that awaited them so they to could fight against the Decepticons. "True warriors. If not in body, then in spirit."

Just then We see June at work helping people. "Some of us have found things that we thought we have lost forever."

At this moment Rose was introducing her husband to Agent Fowler. Who was now explaining what was going on and discussing whether or not they should let Raf's half fully human siblings know the truth or not. "Things as we know it has changed since coming to this world."

Now we are with Kai and Sakura who were at there home packing their things as well as what Miko left behind. Thanks to Agent Fowler the two had new jobs in the US and to make it look less suspicious. Will become citizens of the US in a year or two. Kai with a look that said he was ready to fight for his Earth home.

"My name is Optimus Prime, and I send this message. Though we did not choose to be of Earth, it would seem that we are here to stay. If you approach this planet with hostile intent, know this: We will defend ourselves. We will defend humanity."

Just then the kids got back to the base and were now getting ready for there training. "We will defend..."

Optimus looked at each one of them and smiled. "Our home."


	7. Master and Student

I don't own Transformers Prime or any other Transformers characters from other shows they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, I'm starting to go more canon on this fanfic. So when you read things that match the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun.

* * *

It was the day after the fight on the space bridge Jack, Miko, and Raf working on their science fair projects. And Optimus and Ratchet were talking to each other. "Optimus why so glum? This world, all worlds are safe from Megatron. There is also the fact that we now have Juniper, Emerald Rose, and soon Kai back with us and each of them each has a kid of there own."

"That may be true, it's just... I wished that I could have changed Megatron's mind not end his life."

"Megatron wasn't killed by your hands! But that of his own choices! I'm sorry I know that you two were close at one point."

"That may be but the Megatron I once knew was lost to us a long time ago when he became Decepticons."

At that moment Raf's volcano exploded and soon after they all could hear Ratchet yelling out that the base was being attacked. They soon saw him and Optimus running towards them thinking that the base was under attack. As soon as the two got to them Raf spoke up. "It's not an attack it's my volcano."

Raf then began to cough as the volcano deflated. "Or it was."

Ratchet looked at Raf as if Raf was killing someone then he heard Miko talking and looked towards her. "Hold still Grandma Jupiter needs its eye. Oops."

As soon as Ratchet saw Miko spilling paint on the floor he had it. "What in the Allspark is going on here?"

Jack was the one to answer. "Are school projects are due tomorrow."

At that moment Bulkhead picked up something for Jack. "Maybe it needs one of these doohickeys?"

"Bulkhead that's not what it is called."

"Oh?"

Ratchet was at a loss. "Well you can't do them here you'll make a mess."

Raf looked at him. "But the science fair is a big part of our grade."

"Yeah! If Grandma Arcee doesn't help me finish my model of our solar system..."

At that moment Ratchet cut in. "Oh! And what does Arcee know of your solar system, or Bumblebee about your volcano's, or Bulkhead knows about...?"

Jack answered. "Our motorcycles?"

"Precisely! We're not Earthlings, and their not scientist?"

"One Ratchet we're not on Cybertron which humans don't get assigned what they are going to do for the rest of their lives when they become of age. And Yes Mom, Aunt Rose, and Uncle Kai told us about all that..."

At that moment Ratchet cut in. "Whoa, whoa, whoa hold up?! When did she tell you this?"

"We don't normally have school in the summer so around that time Mom, Aunt Rose, And Uncle Kai would give us lessons about our Cybertonian heritage."

Ratchet looked at Jack taking in this new info. "I see..."

Optimus step in after that. "Since Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Arcee are their protectors. Would it hurt for them to learn more about our Techno Organics human side of them by helping them with their projects?"

"I guess..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Starscream and Soundwave were in a Canyon looking for a Decepticon that had been in stasis for years."Hard to believe that Megatron looked to the stars to find soldiers when there are soldiers here on Earth..."

But soon as he said that Starscream started getting mad at Soundwave since Soundwave was having a hard time finding the Con in stasis. "What do you mean you can't find him?! I know he is there! Put more power to your sensors!"

Soundwave did as he was told and put the power to his sensors. "Yes, there."

And with that, the two headed to the spot.

* * *

The kids were still working on their project's when the Bots got the notice there was moving Energon. "There is unearthed Energon and it's on the move."

"And since it isn't any of us guess who must be."

"Decepticons"

Miko looked at Bulkhead and Arcee. "Without Megatron?"

Optimus looked at Miko. "Even without Megatron, Starscream will try and take over in his place. With that being said Autobots you have projects to complete. Ratchet your with me."

Ratchet looked at Raf. "The science fair is a big part of their grade... Perhaps I'm better suited to stay behind and supervise."

Optimus thought that Ratchet wanting to help Jack, Miko, and Raf with their projects was a good step in him bonding with the three. "Very well, Bumblebee let us see this Energon transit."

Bumblebee nodded his head and the two were left, Ratchet looked at the kids and before he could take charge Jack said something. "Try and take over any of the projects and I'll tell my mom. And you remember the last time you went control-freak on one of her job assignments that you were told to only help when she asks? And yes my mom did tell me about that."

At hearing that had brought back very bad memories of the last time he made Juniper mad for taking over one of her projects. Ratchet then shivered at the thought and nodded his head and went over to help Raf in a way that wouldn't get on Juniper's bad side.

Raf, Miko, and Bulkhead looked at Jack and Arcee wondering what Juniper did to Ratchet that was so bad. But the two just shook their heads and they all went to work.

* * *

Meanwhile with Starscream and Soundwave finally got to the stasis pod that held the Decepticon. "Excellent Soundwave, the cube."

Soundwave then opened a box of Energon which then Starscream took out the cube of Energon and placed it in the slot on the stasis pod. "The Energon infusion... It's working!"

The cube went in and the pod began to open with a blinding light. Just then a ground bridge opened and Optimus and Bumblebee walked out of it looked around.

[I don't see any Energon mine!]

"No Bumblebee it does not, hold your position and wait for my command."

And with that Optimus walked off on his own and Bumblebee stayed put.

Not too far away, the door to the pod finally opened showing what was in it, a green Decepticon. The Con came out as Starscream was going on about him being his new master which the Con didn't like one bit. "Skyquake only has one master and it isn't you."

"If you're talking about Megatron, I'm afraid to tell you that his spark is out and now I'm in charge of the Decepticons."

"That is impossible!"

"Why is it that everyone is not accepting of the fact that he is no more. Skyquake I located you, I awakened you, and Megatron is dead. I'm in charge and you take orders from me now!"

Skyquake was ready to give Starscream a piece of his mind when. "It's been a while Skyquake."

Skyquake looked at who owned the voice. "Ah, Optimus Prime I haven't seen you since the Battle of Technar. Megatron ordered me to annihilate you"

"That was a long time ago."

"That maybe Prime, but that order still stands!"

As Bumblebee was watching the whole thing from a corner of the edge of the canyon wasn't likeing how this was going, as Optimus continued to speak. "Is this ancient war worth to still fight? When so many comrades have been lost and worlds destroyed! If you want to be a true leader Starscream? Then stray from Megatron's path and end the war peacefully."

"Not unless you bow before me."

"Again?! Bow to this!"

And with that Skyquake hit Starscream and after that Starscream went into jet mode and flew away from Skyquake. Optimus walked up to Skyquake. "Skyquake this is a different time in a different world. Side with the Autobots and help us end this war."

"I will never side with a Prime!"

And with that Skyquake attacked Optimus and Starscream flew to Soundwave. "Who needs peace when I have Skyquake. With some disciplined, he will learn to respect his new master."

Bumblebee was now getting even more worried about Optimus. Optimus called out his blaster, which looked like it didn't do much on Skyquake and he called out his gun and shot at Optimus which it looked like it did hurt more then Optimus did to Skyquake. Which was the last straw for Bumblebee, who was now running to help Optimus. "Bumblebee no!"

But Bumblebee didn't listen and began to shoot at Skyquake and it did hurt Skyquake a little which he turned around to shoot at Bumblebee who kept on dodging the shots and was about to punch Skyquake. When Skyquake grabbed Bumblebee and threw him to one of the walls of the canyon and was about to shoot at Bumblebee but Optimus shot at Skyquake, which made him drop his gun.

At that moment Starscream looked at Soundwave. "Soundwave record what is happening so we may have a recording of this. So all Cons know's of the day Optimus becomes one with the AllSpark."

Soundwave did as he told and began to record. Bumblebee leaned over to Optimus. [What should we do?]

Optimus was leand over to him and responded back. "Skyquake doesn't have a vehicle mode yet."

Just then Skyquake started to run towards them. "Fall back!"

And with that, Optimus and Bumblebee went into their vehicle mode's and the two began to go in reverse and then did a U-turn and began to drive away from Skyquake. "So the time that has past has made you a coward Prime!"

Skyquake started to shoot at them once more at the two Bots were trying to get away.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base Ratchet did as Raf told him to do to help with his science fair project. That is until all three of the Techno Organics finally got done with there projects. That is when Ratchet took over. "Alright since you three are done with your Earth school work. Let's work on your knowledge of Cybertronian data."

The three looked at each other and had the same thoughts. *Oh no!*

Arcee and Bulkhead looked at the four. "Um... Ratchet didn't Jack say that Juniper, Rose, and Kai have been giving them lessons about there Cybertonian heritage?"

"That may be true but Earth schools are 9 months out of 12 a year. That means that they only get 3 months of Cybertonian education. Meaning that they are behind on what children their age should know!"

Just then Bulkhead thought of something. "Aaaaa... Ratchet they might be Bee's age group in Human Lifespan. But aren't they Sparklings in Cybertonian Lifespan?"

At hearing that Ratchet was about to say something but then froze realizing that Bulkhead was for once right. "How in the AllSpark can they look to be around Bumblebee's age when they take on their Bot forms when they should look like Sparklings!"

Miko was the one to answer the question. "Maybe because we at first grow at the time rate of a Human and then when we are 18 Earth years old we start to age like Bots! That is why our parents only talk about the topic 3 munths a year! We are really ahead of our age group!"

"I see..."

* * *

Back to the fight both Starscream and Soundwave lost sight of Team Prime and Skyquake. "I can't believe we lost them! Soundwave put more power to your scanner!"

Soundwave did as he was told but found something else. "What is it?!"

Soundwave showed that there was a life signal in which confused Starscream. "A second Decepticon life signal? But Skyquake was the only one buried in this area."

Starscream looked at Soundwave's face to see where the signal was coming from. "It's coming from where our destroyed space bridge was at. But that is impossible. The only way that could be... You're not telling me that... That life signal belongs to Megatron? But he was right in the blast! Nothing could of survive that! Your scanner must be acting up! But... if there was a chance he did make it out alive he might need help. I will go and see if what you're picking up is true or not stay here and record the fight."

And with that Starscream started to fly off into space. But Soundwave didn't like the idea of Starscream going to look into it. So he sent Laserbeak to keep an eye on him. And then went back to looking for Team Prime.

Meanwhile, Skyquake was chasing Bumblebee which then the two ended up in a dead end which Bumblebee change back into his Bot mode. "It is a shame that I have to crush you bug."

Just then Optimus showed up and he began to change back to his Bot mode and kicked Skyquake. "Great strategy Bumblebee."

Just then Skyquake got back up and punched Optimus in the face. Optimus then looked at the Con before him. "Skyquake stay down!"

And with that Optimus punched him right back, which lead to Skyquake hitting the ground. The two were planning on putting him back on stasis. But then a jet showed up Optimus looked at the jet and saw who was in it. "Agent Fowler?"

Which it was him, he only came because he got a radio transmission about some unidentified flying that was going on. So he went to check it out. Which Skyquake took advantage of and began to scan the jet. Optimus tried to stop it. "Agent Fowler fall back!"

But it was too late and Skyquake now had a vehicle mode, which he used immediately. Once he was up in the air flew by Agent Fowler who was shocked at what he saw. "Well, I'll be a bald eagle..."

Skyquake started to head to Optimus and Bumblebee. "Air superiority achieved!"

As soon as he was done saying that Skyquake started shooting at the three. Which the two Bots went back to vehicle mode's and trying to get away and once again Optimus was trying to think of what to do next. Skyquake was missing them at the moment so he was planning on using his heat-seekers when Fowler started to shooting at him. "Stealing plans from a classified military plane, will not go unpunished on my watch!"

Just then Skyquake let out the heat-seekers on Fowler instead. "Heat-seekers!"

Fowler was now trying to fly away from them but he was able to get out of the way. "That was close."

* * *

Meanwhile, Starscream was looking around for Megatron. "No one could have survived this. As I suspected faulty sensors. The last thing I need are rumors that Megatron is..."

Just then Starscream heard a moaning of anguish and looked towards the sound. He jumped around the space bridge debris and soon found Megatron severely wounded. "Megatron."

Just then Megatron grabbed Starscream by the shoulders before passing out again, which left Starscream very confused. "But how?"

Just then Starscream notices the Dark Energon. "Now I see Dark Energon."

Starscream leaned to him to whisper in Megatron's ear. "Everyone thinks your dead. Who am I to disappoint them... Master."

Just then Starscream grabbed the Dark Energon that is inside of Megatron and started to pull it out. Which it brought great pain to Megatron. Once the Dark Energon was out of him Megatron went out could but still a little alive. Starscream smiled at him. "And stay dead!"

Just then Starscream heard something coming and knew what the sound was. Soon he saw Laserbeak heading his way, so Starscream hid the Dark Energon and prepared to fake his way out of this. "Soundwave! If your listening! I have found Megatron and he is severely wounded! We need to get him medical attention at once!

* * *

Back to Optimus, Bumblebee, and Agent Fowler, the three were still having a hard time keeping away from Skyquake's attacks. Just then Optimus and Fowler heard something like metal hit metal the two looked and their eye's and optic's widened at seeing that somehow Bumblebee was on Skyquake. "What the United States?! How did he get on that Con?!"

But at that moment Optimus figured out what Bumblebee was planning and comlink to Fowler. "Agent Fowler we need immediate assistance!"

Bumblebee started to pull out some of Skyquake's circuitry which made Skyquake lose control and started to head down. [I didn't think this through!]

Bumblebee looked to see that Agent Fowler was now flying by the two waiting for Bumblebee to jump onto his ship. "Anytime fella, ground floor is coming fast."

Bumblebee then jumped onto Fowler's jet and Skyquake hit the ground. Fowler was happy about that. "Heavy landings Con."

Bumblebee then jumped off the jet and ran to look at where Skyquake crashed. He ran to the spot as soon as Optimus walked up to Skyquake who at that moment died. Once Bumblebee got to them Optimus brought up his thoughts. "Had Skyquake strayed from his master's path. We may not be bearing him today."

The three didn't notice Soundwave who saw the whole thing and walked away heading back to the warship where Megatron was already in the sick bay.

When the three got back at the base Ratchet started to look over Bumblebee. "You'll have to stay here for the night Bumblebee."

Optimus nodded his head. "Very well Bulkhead can you take Raf home?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

Ratchet started to do more repairs on Bumblebee.

* * *

The next day Optimus, Ratchet, and Bumblebee were in the sick bay. Ratchet was getting done fixing up Bumblebee when Optimus was telling Bumblebee about his thoughts on yesterday events. "Putting yourself at risk was, perhaps, not the wisest of strategies but you performed admirably."

As soon as Bumblebee was done being patched-up he walked up to Optimus and Ratchet. [Thank you.]

Just then Bulkhead and Arcee drove up with the kids. Which as soon as the kids started to walk away from the two Ratchet walked to them. "Well, how did it go?"

Raf smiled at Ratchet "Our projects went well Ratchet. Thank you both for helping me when you did."

Both Ratchet and Bumblebee smiled at hearing that. Ratchet then nodded his head. "Your welcome Rafael."

He then looked at Jack and Miko. "And how did it go for you two?"

"If was fine we each passed the class."

"I see.

And with that Ratchet went off doing his own thing when Bumblebee walked over to Optimus. [It was a good thing Ratchet didn't take over there projects.]

"Indeed Bumblebee. Our Techno Organics friends were wise to keep Ratchet on the right path."

As soon as Bumblebee walked off Jack walked over to Optimus. "Is something the matter Jack?"

"No, no I just wanted to ask you something."

"Sure what is it?"

"Well... Mom told me growing up that I'm a lot like you. But when we first met and She, Arcee, Miko, and I got home. Mom told me you changed a lot and that I'm more like you were when you were Orion Pax. So I was just wondering if you could tell me some stories from before you became a Prime?"

At hearing that shocked the Prime but he then thought about it and Juniper was right Optimus did see a lot of himself from when he was Orion Pax in Jack. And as the days go by he could see that Jack was starting to pick up some of his traits of him as a Prime. He gave Jack a smile and nodded his head. "I would be glad to tell you some stories of my past."

Jack smiled and the two walked off to be alone.


	8. Scrapheap

I don't own Transformers Prime or any other Transformers characters from other shows they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, I'm starting to go more canon on this fanfic. So when you read things that match the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun.

Sorry I haven't been postting new chapters like I said I would I had a big writers blouk for all fanfic's.

enjoy

* * *

It was now a Friday night, Bumblebee and Bulkhead were walking in the Arctic. [Are we there yet?]

"No! But it should be past this ridge Bumblebee."

the two slide down the ridge and Bulkhead looked at the handheld thermal and Energon radar. "I don't get it? These readings are off the meter."

[I think I see it!]

The two walked over to what looked like a pod encased in Ice. "Nice job Bee."

[Thank you.]

Back at the base, Bulkhead was getting annoyed with waiting for the defrosting procedures to be done. "I told you Doc we're fine."

Bulkhead tried to get up but Ratchet forced him to sit back down. "The only way to know for sure is to go through the standard defrosting procedure. You know prolong exposure to sub-zero conditions can cause permanent system damage!"

Just then Optimus, Arcee walked into the room. "Ratchet did you learn anything about our Arctic find?"

"Not yet."

Ratchet went to a monitor that shows the pod. "It can't be opened until it is thawed out."

Optimus nodded his head."Very well, we will pick this up in the morning."

And with that, the group got ready to go back to for Bee's case Rose's Home when the rest got ready to go to June's home. She knew that they were low on Energon so she felt that it was best that to save on Energon that the Autobots shuld eats human food to make there own Energon in their own body's. Which the way they did it was all but Bulkhead turn human and Bulkhead would drive Bee to Rose's home and then he takes the rest to June's home and Bulk would go human in the garage and they would all then go in. Which soon they were off to do just that.

Meanwhile in the room where the pod is at. Something was starting to break out of it, something bad.

* * *

The next day Everyone got ready for the day June looked at Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead, and her father. *Did anyone tell them about weekends yet?*

Arcee looked at Miko. "So are you and Jack ready for school?"

Jack and Miko looked at one and other. "Ah...? Arcee it is Saturday... Meaning no School same for tomorrow."

Miko then joins in. "Yeah, no school until Monday every week is like that!"

"Well, sometimes we get a 3 or 4 day weekend."

When June joins in. "When some people still have work, meaning I got to go. Which reminds me you have off from your parttime job this weekend but next weekend you have to work Jack."

"Got it."

At hearing that Ratchet froze and everyone looked at him, June smiled. "I see that Ratchet is still trying to get use to all this."

Miko smirked. "Yep."

* * *

When Ratchet, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Arcee, Optimus, Jack, Miko, Raf, and Rose got to the Base. Ratchet opened the ground bridge Optimus was heading to it when Arcee followed him. "Arcee, Rose, and I will go back to where the pod was found. Maybe with luck, we will find some clues as to what is inside the pod."

Ratchet was fiddling with something. "Until you're sensors sound. Remember once they go blue system failures aren't likely they are imminent."

Jack looked at them. "Where are you guys going anyways?"

"Exploration duty and it is a tag team Jack, it's my turn to go with Optimus on and since Rose is here she is coming with."

Miko looked at them. "And why can't we come? It would be a good way for us to get used to going on mission's. Wouldn't want you feeling guilty for leaving us here."

Rose smirked. "Arctic exploration."

"Indoors where it's warm!"

All the Bots looked at Rose who answered their unanswered question. "It gets really cold in Japan. Miko loves the snow but really hates the cold Jack, Raf, June, and I have been there during the holidays and we found out that because Miko grew up with it she can last longer then normal Bots in the cold but she doesn't like it. Because of this, we go to Japan during the winter break the kids get to increase Raf and Jack's endurance of being out in the cold. At the moment they can last a little longer than normal Bots but not by much."

Everyone nodded their heads accepting the answer.

With that everyone watch the two go into the ground bridge.

"Transport complete." Ratchet said and was about to shut off the ground bridge when it started to break down.

"By the Allspark!"

Jack, Raf, and Miko looked at Bulkhead and Bumblebee. "So what should we do?"

[Video games.]

"Video games great idea last one standing wins!"

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee here now!

[Sorry maybe later.]

Raf waved at Bumblebee and then started to reach for one of the controllers when Miko grabbed it. "Prepare to be destroyed."

Jack just looked at Miko with no interest whatsoever. "Yeah, not really my thing Miko."

"Oh? Scared of losing to a girl?"

Jack sighed and grabbed one of the controllers. "Bring it."

"No mercy."

And with that, the two started to play the game that is until Jack looked to see Raf upset. "Hey, you want to take on Miko for me?"

"No I have I have some stuff to do." and with that, he walked away.

Bulkhead wasn't all that happy that Ratchet was bossing him and Bumblebee around right after Optimus left the base. "You can't boss us around just because the boss is out."

"I need some heavy lifting, the ground bridge is out."

[Are Optimus, Rose and Arcee okay?]

"Arcee,Rose and Optimus made it through just fine. It is the return trip I'm worried about. Now remove those panels chop, chop."

* * *

At that moment was Raf just walking around. "What can I do to have fun..."

Just then something dropped onto the ground, Raf picked it up and looked around. He soon found a small little Robot. "Where did you come from? I didn't know the Autobots had pets, I would think someone would have told us about you?"

It looked at him all cutely. "Do you want to play fetch?"

The little Robot jumped up and down in joy. Raf then throws the mettle that he had found. "Go get it!"

It went after it and once it got it, it started to eat the mettle. "No don't eat that you're going to choke!"

When Raf looked at the little Robot in shock that it was just fine. "Or not."

The little Robot walked up to him and rubbed its head on Raf's leg. Soon after Raf started to lead it back to the others.

Back with Jack, Miko, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Bumblebee. Jack was about to win the game when all of a sudden. "What the?! Oh great, power failure."

Miko looked at the tv. "Oh, it wiped our game."

"At hearing that Jack got upset. "But I was winning!"

"Bummer."

The two walked over to where the Bots were at. Ratchet then took out one of the hard drives from the ground bridge system. "Something is most definitely wrong. But what could have caused this?"

The lights were now going on and off. "Or that?"

"It might be the main power grid. Hopefully, it's not a substation malfunction."

Just then Raf walked in holding on to the Scraplet in his arms with it being asleep. "Hey guys, look what I found."

Ratchet was in no mood for any of the kid's distractions. "We're busy!"

He then looked at Raf only to scream and stands up quickly. Soon after Bulkhead and Bumblebee deploy their blasters as they are scared with Ratchet. Miko and Jack stood in front of Raf trying to keep him safe from the Bots. "Whoa, what's with you guys?"

"Scraplet! Scraplet!"

"What's a Scraplet?"

"Only the most dangerous vermin ever to crawl upon the face of Cybertron."

The three humans looked at the three Bots and then at the Scraplet. Miko, Jack, and Raf didn't get what could be so deadly about the little thing. "This? Are you kidding me?"

"You guys are giant robots, Scrappy here is tiny."

"You have no idea what that tiny thing can do!"

"Haven't your Cybertronian parents told you about Scraplets yet?!"

"Um...They only told us about some Cybertronian Math, Science, Reading, Writing, History how to fight, Energon, and about what a Prime is. Nothing about what used to live on Cybertron. They told us they wouldn't go into that topic for another 2 years."

Ratchet wasn't happy about that. *Well since we aren't on Cybertron. I can see why this topic hasn't been brought up. But note to self, start teaching them about what used to live on Cybertron latter.*

"Well, I'm going to say this right now. Scraplets are very deadly I don't know why it hasn't tried to eat Raf yet!"

Raf started to pet it. "Ah, he wouldn't hurt anything."

Just then the Scraplet woke up, and as soon as it saw the Bots it started to eat Bumblebee. Bumblebee tried to get it off but was having a hard time since it kept on eating him. At one point Bumblebee was able to knock it off of him, but the Scraplet was about to go back to him for more when Raf started to hit it with a crowbar. He kept on hitting it until Jack grabbed the crowbar. "Hey, easy killer."

Raf then ran over to Bumblebee and Miko looked at Jack. "I did not see that coming."

"I'm sorry Bumblebee!"

[Its okay, you didn't know.]

Raf then looked at Ratchet. "Is he going to be okay?!"

"Only a mesh wound, he'll live."

That was when Bulkhead started to do something like the I told you so. "Now do you believe me? All Scraplets do is dismantle machinery and eat anything metal, especially living metal."

Jack then spoke up. "Well, bug dead, problem solved."

"No, when it comes to Scraplets there isn't ever just one. And I fear I know how they got here."

Ratchet led the group to the room that has the pod. "It's a trap... A Scraplet trap."

Bumblebee hide behind Ratchet when Bulkhead looked at the pod in fear. "An empty Scraplet trap."

Ratchet looked from the pod to Bulkhead. "Most likely injected into space eons ago. Where it landed in the Arctic, which the cold keep them in stasis."

Jack started to walk up to the pod. "Till we brought them here to thaw."

"Now they're wide awake and ready to brunch."

"So how many, are we there?"

"Thousands the power malfunctions, ground bridge damage are sure signs that infestation is on its way."

* * *

Meanwhile at the Arctic Optimus was climbing down a wall of ice when his sensors went off so he comlink to his two comrades. "Arcee and Rose, what's your status?"

"My sensors going off."

"Same here, guess we should call for pickup before things get chilly."

"Optimus to base, core temperatures have reached the blue zone. Prepare to activate the ground bridge." Optimus receives a static feedback instead of someone responding and gives a worried look.

Back at base Ratchet tried to comlink to Optimus, Rose, and Arcee. "Ratchet to Optimus do you read me? We have a situation."

But he couldn't get through to either of them. "The Scraplets got to the comlink system. If we don't eradicate them immediately, they will turn the whole base into a scrapheap!"

"I say let them keep it and get out of here."

Ratchet glared at Bulkhead. "Did you forget that both Rose, Optimus, and Arcee are in the Arctic?! If we don't get the ground bridge up and running soon they will die!"

Raf and Jack looked at them in fear. "They will?"

Miko walked up to Bulkhead with a glare of her own. "Bulkhead you never run."

"Miko you never saw a swarm of them before. None of you have! They eat you bit by bit until there is nothing left of you."

Jack looked at them all. "Um... I just thought of something."

Everyone looked at Jack. "Oh and whats that?"

"Why didn't the Scraplet attack Raf when he first found one? Also, why did it go straight for you guys when Miko, Raf, and I were closest to it?"

Miko soon joined in. "Yeah we have metal in us so why didn't the little guy go after us?"

Ratchet thought about it for a moment but then his optics widened. "It is because at the moment you three are so organic that the metal that you three would give out when you are in your Techno-Organic or your Cybertronian forms is so well hidden that nothing can pick it up!"

"Okay but that rule works for Mom, Aunt Rose, and Uncle Kai so that means that..."

It means that the upgrade your mother has given us can help us not get eaten by the Scraplets. Normally I find your flesh your least good quality. But it would appear to be an advantage to the matter at hand."

Jack nodded his head. "Okay good so we pair off, one Bot and Techno-Organic. Everyone in human mode, Do you got any guns we can use?"

Ratchet nodded his head and showed them where Agent Fowler had left some guns just in case he ever needed them in the base. Each teen grabbed one as the three Bots turned human which they soon joined in on the act. "Okay good, Ratchet I'll watch your back when you repair the ground bridge."

"And we go on a bug hunt."

Bumblebee and Bulkhead looked at Miko then at each other not liking the idea even if they might be safe from the Scraplets hunger.

* * *

Back at the Arctic Optimus, Arcee, and Rose have been walking slowly in the snow. At that point, Optimus tries to call the base again. "Optimus to base do you read?"

At that moment Arcee fell to the ground and Optimus as well as Rose walks back to help her. "Are you sure a nice long drive wouldn't help? I hear Miami is beautiful this time of year."

"The nearest warm climate is too far away. Attempting to reach it would waste too much energy. And accelerate the freezing process. Until Ratchet sends for us, and he will. Our best option would be to seek shelter and insulate ourselves."

And with that, the two started to walk once more looking for a place to take refuge from the cold.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the base Miko and Bulkhead were looking for the Scraplets. "We get to see how you can handle trouble as a human. How cool is that?"

"Raf I'm the first one here right?"

Just then the lights went out and Bulkhead screamed so loud that Jack and Ratchet could hear it. "If I didn't know what Miko's screams sound like I would have thought it was her?"

Ratchet looked up at Jack. "How can you be so sure?"

"Miko is really scared of Spiders."

"Ah...I see..."

As Ratchet returned to fixing the ground bridge he thought of something. *I hope Miko never meets Airachnid. I don't want to know how she would react to a spider bot.*

Meanwhile back where Miko and Bulkhead were, the lights finally went back on and Miko looked at Bulkhead. "Did you just scream like a little girl?"

"No...Maybe...Can we talk about this later?"

Miko just went back to walking but with every step they took Bulkhead got more and more paranoid which Miko saw. "Take it easy Bulkhead, stay focus everything going to be..."

But Miko didn't finish what she was about to say Because Bulkhead heard something and started to blast around with one of the three guns that Agent Fowler had left at the base and some cables fell on top of him and he was freaking out. "Okay, I wish I hadn't seen that. Bulkhead you're fine it's just some cables! Besides, the Scraplets can't eat you right now your human at the moment, not a Bot!"

Bulkhead looked and saw that Miko was right. "Oh...Right...Cables."

He then pulled on one and some Scraplets started to fall on top of him which caused him to scream some more and Miko started hitting them and as Miko said none of the Scraplets were trying to eat Bulkhead but he was still no help since he just kept on freaking out.

Meanwhile, with Raf and Bumblebee, the two were walking down a hallway and found a hallway, that was covered in bite marks. [They were here.]

"Don't these things ever stop eating?"

The two went back to walking until they found a vent that was a little eaten on. Bumblebee went back to Bot mode to pulled it off once that was done he went back to being human and the two were ready to attack. Only to find that there was nothing there. They soon heard a noise that made them turn around to see another air vent which Scraplets started to come out of it and both Bumblebee and Raf started to fight them.

As for Jack and Ratchet well Ratchet was working on the ground bridge when Jack was walking around the room keeping an eye out for Scraplets. "How's it going over there?"

"I Fixed everything but it still needs to get power. So I guess we should start looking for that leak."

Just then Jack heard something and then saw the Scraplets coming from the vent which they started to fly towards anything that had mettle. "They can fly?! You never said they could fly!"

Ratchet turned around to see the Scraplets coming as well and he went for the fire extinguisher.

Jack saw that it was working and went to grab another fire extinguisher and help Ratchet out.

Latter on the rest got back. "Ratchet we are having a hard time killing..."

Just then everyone took a good look at the room to see a lot more Scraplet remains then what they had so far got combined. "Wow, Ratchet what did you do?"

"We used the fire extinguishers Scraplets don't like the coold."

"Wow, dude wish you told us that sooner, we could of have gotten more of them then what we did get!"

Ratchet then cut in. "We have no time for this we need to get the power that the Scraplet cut off but up."

* * *

Back in the Arctic, the three found some shelter and Arcee looked at Optimus. "How about a game? Let's play Who screwed up things back at the base?"

"Our predicament could be the result of a simple malfunction."

"Caused by Bulkhead. Let's see... The comlink is down and the power might be as well. He could have tripped on a power cord. Remember when we first came here and Bulkhead walked into those power lines? Who knew he could dance like that."

Rose looked at Arcee in shock. "Wait, what?!"

"Bulkhead may be...Too large for this world, but his inner strength is without bounds. One should not be measured by size alone."

"You know the worst part? After battling Cons all these years, smacked down, shot at, blown up, this is how our lights go out?"

"We can't give up hope we will be saved."

* * *

Back at the base, After a hard time finding the power leak and fixing it the group was now trying to figure out what to do next. "So what do we do now? We still have a lot of Scraplets in the base and we don't know how bad Optimus, Arcee, and Rose are at the moment."

Just then everyone heard something and they looked to see that it was what was left of the Scraplets. Bulkhead looked at the Scraplets then to the ground bridge and got an idea. "Ratchet! Turn on the ground bridge!"

"What but the Scraplets!"

Bulkhead then turned back into a Bot and started to head to the ground bridge. "They will follow me and freeze right away and then I can get Arcee, Rose and Optimus!"

At hearing that Ratchet did as he was told and opened the ground bridge. Bulkhead wasted no time and was now running to it with the Scraplets following him. Which soon Optimus, Rose and Arcee saw the ground bridge and was heading to it. At least until they saw Bulkhead. "Down! Down!"

Bulkhead hit the ground and the three were now seeing what was the problem back at base. *Scraplets!*

As the Scraplets were getting ready to eat Arcee, Rose, and Optimus, the Prime got ready to block Arcee and Rose from the Scraplets. When suddenly the Scraplets started to freeze up and only hit them like golf balls and wasn't eating them. Once the last one hit the ground the sun finally showed itself and the two looked at Bulkhead. "I'd invite you in, but the place is a mess."

* * *

Later on back at the base, Raf was fixing up his mom, Jack was doing the same for Arcee, Miko was doing Bulkhead, Ratchet was attending to Optimus since he and Bee didn't really get hurt all that much. "It looks like you'll need a few days rest after being out in the cold for so long. But nothing permanent."

"That is the same with Arcee."

"Bulk looks good I think he might be good to go in a day or two."

Ratchet nodded his head. "Thank you all for your help. We're just fortunate that this infestation happened... on a Saturday."

Optimus smiled at him. "Our Techno Organics friends may be young. But they are strong."

Just then Miko screams and Jack went for his ice gun. "Scraplet?!"

"Spider! Is it on me?!"

"Oh boy."

Miko then runs off screaming some more. Everyone looked at where Miko ran off to. "Did she just scream like a little girl?"

Jack looked at Bulkhead. "She is a girl Bulk. And what of you? I think everyone in the base could hear you from where we were the whole time."

Bulkhead was trying to think his way out of that when June drove in. "Hey, got done with work for the day. how's it...? What in the name of the Premises happen here?!"

Jack looked at his mom. "We had a bug problem today."

At hearing that made June freeze up and soon she slowly looked up at her dad. "Scraplets?"

"Scraplets."

"... Are there any left?"

"No, they are all gone."

"Good."


	9. Con Job

I don't own Transformers Prime or any other Transformers characters from other shows they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, I'm starting to go more canon on this fanfic. So when you read things that match the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun.

* * *

Miko was riding Bulkhead's shoulder in the base. "Alright chores are done. Now can we do some dune bashing?"

I don't know Miko last time I was picking sand out of my articulators for a week. But there is a monster truck rally in town..."

Just then the two saw Jack walking by herself. "Hey, Jack what's up?"

Jack looked at them and smiled. "Agent Fowler just sent me an email of plain dense to see what type of light mode I would want. He also sent me some bikes deinse that they have as well. I might be picking my land and sky mode soon."

"Cool."

"Yeah, Mom and Arcee are going to teach me how to use my land alt mode. But I'm getting a little worry about Agent Fowler going to try to teach me how to fly..."

at hearing that Miko and Bulkhead began to laugh at him. "Oh, I soo want to see that."

"You got that right Miko."

"Hey!"

Just then Ratchet spoke up interrupting the three's conversation. "I'm receiving a signal from a starship headed for Earth, and it has an Autobot identification signal."

Jack looked at Ratchet. "So there are other Bots out there? Bots that survived the war?"

"They scatter to the stars when Cybertron went dark."

Arcee nodded. "That's right, but there have been times when the Decepticons have fake signals."

Optimus was looking at Arcee at first but then to the monitor. "Unknown signal this is Autobot Outpost Omega One, identify yourself."

It took only a moment for the Bot to respond. "I had warmer welcomes from Decepticons combat brigades."

At hearing the voice Bulkhead knew who it was right away. "Wheeljack?! You old Con crusher! What are you doing way out here?!"

"Bulkhead?... That you?... What's with all the security?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with Cons. How soon can you get here to even the odds?"

"Sometime tomorrow, if I put the pedal to the metal."

At that moment Miko figured out what that meant. "Another Bot is coming? How cool is that?"

"Wheeljack...? I know him by reputation only. Can you verify his voiceprint?"

"He is 1000% the real deal Optimus."

"We will send landing coordinates Wheeljack, safe journey."

"See you soon buddy, I'll make sure you get a proper welcome."

As soon as the call ended Arcee looked at Bulkhead. "So who's the boyfriend?"

"Jackie and I go way back. We were once part of the same war unit the Wreckers. The Cons are going to wish he never found us."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Decepticons warship, Soundwave was with Starscream playing a new recording he got that involves the Autobots. "Wheeljack?! What are you doing way out here?!"

"Bulkhead?... That you?... What's with all the security?"

"The rock we're on is crawling with Cons. How soon can you get here to even the odds?"

"Sometime tomorrow, if I put the pedal to the metal."

Soundwave was also going through his records to figure out who this new Bot was. Once he found him he showed the Bot on his visor which Starscream saw. "Ah, a war hero. We don't have much time. Makeshift!"

Just then a Con walked in the room hiding in the shadows. One of Soundwave's tendrils went to Makeshift and was giving the Con the data he had on Wheeljack. Which Makeshift started to change into a replica of Wheeljack. This was happening as the recording kept on going. "See you soon buddy, I'll make sure you get a proper welcome."

Starscream smiled at hearing that. "I to know how to give a proper welcome."

* * *

The next day at the base the three Techno Organics that were there were watching the beacon was Wheeljack's, Arcee looked at the monitor. "Wheeljack's ship is almost at the landing zone."

Raf looked at Jack. "Do you think he is here to visit?"

Miko then cut in. "Maybe he'll stay...!"

Just then they all heard something and turn to see Ratchet was using the ground bridge. "Ground bridge cycling up."

Just then it started to glitch up so Ratchet hit it and it started to work again. "Blasted Scraplets! The equipment hasn't been the same since the infestation."

Raf just smiled at him. "Don't worry Ratchet, I took a look around the base and talked to Fowler. And he agreed to get the parts that I asked for. The new parts for the base that should be here about around a week or two from now."

Ratchet nodded his head and at that moment Jack spoke up. "So Wheeljack is going to land on the other side of the plant and then you guys are going to ground bridge him here?"

Optimus walked up to them. "We can't risk it just in case the Decepticons following him here."

Miko looked at Bulkhead and saw him pacing around in excitement. "Dude I never seen you this stoked before!"

"Oh, you're going to love Wheeljack. We were like brothers, and tonight we are going to party!"

"Sweet!"

Just then they heard a sound that told the Bots that there is trouble and looked at the monitor to see that the Cons that were now chasing Wheeljack ship. "Bogies and they are going after Wheeljack."

"Con scum!"

* * *

At that moment the Decepticons were shooting at Wheeljack's ship until they hit it. The ship hits the ground and Wheeljack gets out of his ship. "If you're trying to ruin my day you're going to have to try harder than that."

And with that, the fight began.

* * *

Back at base Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee were standing by the ground bridge. "Come on we're missing the action!"

Just then Miko walked up to them. "I'm coming with."

"No way it is too dangerous!"

"But..."

"No buts!"

June grabbed Miko which then the young girl nodded her head and Ratchet finally got the ground bridge to open. "I'll have the sickbay ready."

Bulkhead smiled. "For who, the Cons? This is Wheeljack were talking about."

And with that, the three ran through the ground bridge and once they got to the other side they saw that the fight was over. With Wheeljack stabbing the last Con with his sword, Bulkhead chuckled. "I taught him that."

Wheeljack started to walk up to them. Not knowing that Laserbeak was watching them. "Ever think I might need a hand here?"

"What? And spoil the show."

Arcee saw one of the Cons moving. "You missed one."

And at that moment Wheeljack hit the Con with his blaster. The Bots walked over to him as well. "If this is all that we have, then we're in big trouble."

At hearing that Bulkhead ran up to him and gave him a big hug. "Jackie!"

"Hey watch the finish you wrecking ball!"

* * *

Back at the base, the six made it through the ground bridge. But when Ratchet started to close it there was an odd purple electricity which made the Bot sigh.

At that moment Bulkhead spoke up. "Hey, Wheeljack come meet my other best buddy Miko, she can wreck with the best of us."

"Hi ya."

"You keeping Bulkhead out of trouble?"

"I try, but trouble finds us anyway."

"That is a lie! It's the other way around! You are too much like Kai when you want to be!"

Miko looked at Arcee. "Grandma!"

"It's true!"

Wheeljack just chuckles and looked back at Bulkhead. "We're going to get along just fine."

But then Wheeljack just picked up what Miko called Arcee. "Wait...? What...?"

Bulkhead started to rube his head. "Oh... that... well... You see Three Autobots came to earth before the rest of us. And one of them found a way to look human. But by doing so you follow the rules of human biology. So when the three Bots fell in love the each had a Techno Organics. Miko is Kai's daughter and Arcee's granddaughter. When the other two are Arcee's grandnephews. One of related to Bee when the other is Optimus's grandson."

Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead in shock. *So that is what is going on!*

Just then Optimus was now walking over to them and Fake Wheeljack turned around to look at him. "Optimus it is a privilege."

"Likewise soldier. What do you have to report?"

"Been jumping around from rock to rock searching for signs of friend or foe, now I found both."

"We are few but strong, we have lost some brave Bots but we have grown and with our new Techno Organics that are in training. And there Bot parents working with us when they can. We have a hope of a brighter future."

"Yeah... that is going to take time for me to get used to..."

At that moment Optimus spoke up. "Wheeljack, we would be glad if you join us."

"I would be honored."

At hearing that Bulkhead smiled at fake Wheeljack. "Then let's get this party started!"

Bulkhead then hit Wheeljack on the back and Ratchet groaned."Oh, joy."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Decepticons warship, Soundwave and Starscream were walking together. "It was a good thing we were able to make the switch before the Autobots got there. Although as soon as Makeshift went through the ground bridge our tracker and comlink stopped working so they must have something that is blocking the signal."

Soundwave only nodded his head and Starscream.

Just then the two walked into the room where the real Wheeljack was being held. "Tell Megatron that he is crazy to think Bulkhead can't tell the difference between me and a fake."

"Haven't you heard? Megatron is not leading at the moment and I'm in charge now!"

"You?! Ha!"

Starscream was about to do to Wheeljack as he did to Cliffjumper when Soundwave grabbed his arm which calmed down Starscream. "Yes, he may yet be of use. Makeshift is very good at keeping up appearances. He only needs to keep it up until he opens their ground bridge to let us in. Then we will kill all of the Autobots and capture each one of the Techno Organics."

At hearing that last part confused Wheeljack. "I'm sorry what...? Techno what now...?"

Starscream just smild. "Notheing for you tyo worry about."

* * *

Back at the base, Miko was playing her guitar when fake Wheeljack and Bulkhead was throwing a metal ball back and forth. "Come on Jackie show me what you got!... Ha, ha, ha, nice Lob."

The two kept at it which made Jack wonder about it. "What are they doing Arcee?"

"It is called Lobbing, it's a favorite past time on Cybertron especially among the warrior class."

At that moment Miko looked at Raf. "Come on Raf show us some moves."

"Oh, alright."

Just then Raf started to dance which Jack knew what type of dance it was right away. "The Robot of course."

At that moment Bumblebee joined in mimicking what Raf was doing. Which at that moment Jack took notice that some people were missing. "Where is Optimus?"

"He went out for a drive, Prime's don't party."

At that moment Bulkhead had the metal ball. "Coming at you!"

Bulkhead throws it but the ball slipped through fake Wheeljack hands and hit the ground bridge controls which made Ratchet very mad. "You know I'm working on some very delicate stuff here!"

"Sorry Doc, we're just a little charged up. You built this bridge from scratch huh?"

"I did."

"That is quite the feat of engineering."

At hearing that got Ratchet in a better mood. "Yes, yes it is."

"Something wrong with it?"

"I didn't like the way it sounded in the last jump, and with what happened with the Scraplets we had at the base not that long ago. I thought it would be best to put it in shut down for now and take another look at it."

"What if you need to use it?"

"I can't turn it back on at the moment, at least not until I do some things to it first. Or else it could get even worse than it is now."

"So how long would that take?"

"A few hours if we're lucky. It would be faster if the parts Fowler said that is coming in would be here now instead of coming a week or two."

"I see."

Bulkhead notice that Wheeljack was not himself. And as soon as Wheeljack left with Miko on a tour of the base Bulkhead was going to say something. When Optimus shows up which soon after Optimus goes back into Bot mode and looks around to see that Wheeljack was nowhere to be seen. "Where is Wheeljack?"

"Miko is showing him around the base, but..."

"But what Bulkhead?"

"Something is off about him, he is starting to act not himself."

Arcee then spoke up. "Maybe your not happy with him being by Miko so much?"

"No that's not it. You should know that since I don't upset when Miko is with you. No something isn't right."

"What up?"

Just then everyone turned to see that Miko and the fake Wheeljack just got back from their tour. Which Bulkhead walked over to the two and Bulkhead told Wheeljack to retell an even which Wheeljack got one big detail wrong which then the fake grabbed Miko.

"One false move and she gets it!"

Just when fake Wheeljack was starting to work the now working ground bridge Miko was trying to think of a way to get away and when she thought of something she smiled."You picked the wrong prison to take hostage."

The fake looked at Miko only to see her now getting bigger as she turned back into her Bot look. Which shocked the Con as his hand brock apart and Miko was free.

Just then the real Wheeljack came through the ground bridge and kicked the fake down and then looked at Ratchet. "You might want to close that."

Ratchet did as he was told and the two Wheeljacks were going around in a circle getting ready to fight one and other. Bulkhead was getting ready to join in. But the real Wheeljack stopped them. "Uglies mine."

Jack looked at the Bulkhead. "Did he just call himself ugly?"

At hearing that Bulkhead hit his faces and groaned. Soon the two Wheeljacks started to fight, which Raf was now wondering something. "Which one is the real Wheeljack"

Miko at the time was trying to keep tabs but didn't have much luck. "I lost track!"

But as soon as she said that one of the Wheeljack one the fight and had his sword aimed at the other, and Bulkhead looked at the others. "That is my Jackie."

Wheeljack looked at Ratchet. "You hit the switch."

Ratchet nodded his head and Wheeljack went on. "It is time to take out the trash."

He then looked at Bulkhead. "All your's buddy."

Which as soon as the ground bridge opened Bulkhead threw the fake into the ground bridge and Ratchet closed it Wheeljack looked at Bulkhead. "Nice lob."

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Con's ship, Starscream looked at Makeshift. "Did you at least find out where their base is?!"

"Yes, Starscream it is just out of..."

"Just then Starscream heard something and looked for the sound only to see a bomb that was going to go off on Makeshift. "Woah! Back, back!"

And with that Starscream flew off and Makeshift looked to see what it was just as it was going off. "Oh no."

The explosion got every Con that was by Makeshift with the exception of Soundwave who as soon as he saw the explosion start to happen took off flying as well. Starscream only could say one thing. "Makeshift you fool!"

* * *

Back at the Base and unlike the show, it is night time still, the real welcome party began Miko was playing her guitar when Raf, Bumblebee, and Jack were dancing solo. When Arcee, Rose, and June were watching the whole thing shaking their heads at how funny they all looked. Optimus was standing next to Bulkhead and Wheeljack who weren't far from Ratchet who wasn't all that happy with the party. "It is like a reoccurring nightmare."

"Now that you're on the Team Prime we need to get you your own vehicle mode and I got some ideas."

"Yeah about that Bulk, now that my ship is fixed I'm itching to know what else I might find out there."

"Wait you're leaving?"

Just then the two looked to see that Miko and everyone that was dancing was walking towards them. "Why."

Bulkhead was the one to answer the question. "Because some Bots never change."

Optimus was the one to speak next. "Wheeljack. Know that you always have a haven here."

"Jackie never stays but he always comes back."

Wheeljack waited to leave the next day since Jack, Miko, and Raf needed to go home for the night. So the next day Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, Jack, Miko, Raf, June and Rose was at Wheeljack's ship saying their goodbyes. Optimus and Ratchet said their goodbyes back at the base and at that moment Wheeljack thought of something. "There is room for two. How about it? Who knows if we might find some of the other Wreckers."

"No my place is here with them for now."

Both Miko smiled and Ruby spoke up. "Besides we need all the help we can get with Autobot training now that Have three Techno-Organic with us."

At hearing that Wheeljack chuckled and then looked at Miko. "You better take good care of Bulkhead or else I'm going to go after you."

"I'll take care of him. Now say cheese."


	10. Convoy

I don't own Transformers Prime or any other Transformers characters from other shows they belong to their respective owners. This fanfic is just for fun. Note *this* means that they are thinking so when you *see it* know that it is in their heads. When you see [this] it means Bumblebee is talking. Also, I'm starting to go more canon on this fanfic. So when you read things that match the show don't jump the gun on anything. Again I don't own Transformers Prime this is just a fanfic for fun.

* * *

Today was a normal day for Jack, Miko, Raf, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee with the exception of Miko's parents finally moved in Jasper but of them were at work. So Raf and Ratchet going off to fix what was left of the damage from the Scraplets. It didn't take the two that long, but as soon as they were done they heard yelling coming from one of the computers. They all looked at it to see who it was and Optimus was the one to speak up. "Agent Fowler to what do we...?"

"What else Cons! I was able to get away but not before they shot me down."

Miko smirked at hearing that. "Again?"

"They tried to take the D.I.N.G.U.S.!"

BulkHead just looked at him. "The what now?"

Fowler just sighed at that. "Dynamic Nuclear Generation Unit System, aka the D.I.N.G.U.S."

He then pressed a button and the camera changed over to a box. "It's a prototype energy source I'm transporting to the Coast for testing."

Ratchet snorted. "That's absurd. Why would Starscream bother with such primitive technology?"

"Don't know my guess it is to make a new weapon of mass destruction. If this thing blows it will take out not only this state but every state around it with its radiation."

At hearing that Raf looked at Jack since his mom and June was at work today. "Err... did Agent Fowler say which state he was currently in?"

Jack shook his head no. "No, he didn't."

"Anyways I'm a sitting duck out here, Prime. I need you to use your ground bridge to send the D.I.N.G.U.S. to its destination before whoever is after it comes back."

"I'm afraid that sending such a volatile device through a ground bridge is out of the question. If there were to be an accident during its transmission, the radiation of which you speak of could propagate through the ground bridge vortex and harm all 50 states and beyond."

"You got any better ideas?"

* * *

A little later on that day, Fowler was inside Optimus's alt mode driver's seat. When Bumblebee and Bulkhead were waiting by Optimus before they move out. Arcee sitting by the D.I.N.G.U.S. Which soon after Fowler was ready they were all on the move when Miko was pouting back at the base. "Why can't I be there to help out?"

Ratchet then spoke up. "Because one you three are not ready to fight any Decepticons from what we saw in your last training session. Two technically in cybertronian standards you all are 6 month olds. And finally, Your parents would kill us if we let you go without them giving the okay."

"But Ratchet!"

"No Buts!"

"So not cool."

Jack looked at Miko. "Hey, now that Kai is in the USA you could try to get him to give you the okay."

Miko then gave him a look. "My Dad and I might be a lot alike, but he is very protective of me. There is no way he is going to let me out in the battlefield any time soon!"

At hearing that threw the comlink, Arcee smirked. *Note to self bring up to Kai about all the times he kept on asking me to let him do things I said no to. That had led him to call me overprotective.

* * *

As the day went by everything was going fine that is until some copters with some cars showed up which Fowler recognized. "That's them! And it looks like they brought in some cars now!"

But Ratchet wasn't picking up any Cons on his scanner. "That can't be right I'm not picking anything up."

Just then Jack thought of something. "Hay what color are they? Because if they aren't purple then they might not be Cons."

Everyone there took a closer look at who was after them. Only for some Humans to start showing themselves and firing at them.

Optimus then spoke up. "It would seem Jack is right about the people who are after the D.I.N.G.U.S. For it isn't Decepticons but Humans."

Just then Fowler's walkie-talkie started to make some noise and Fowler picked it up. "This is Fowler, and who might you be?"

On the helicopter that Silas smiled. "You, my call me Silas. I'm the leader of MECH and we will be taking the D.I.N.G.U.S. now."

"Yeah about that."

Just then Bumblebee and Bulkhead started to work on getting MECH away from Optimus. But one of the MECH men got to Optimus and opened the door to the D.I.N.G.U.S. Only for Arcee drove out and hit the man that was trying to get the D.I.N.G.U.S. Which made Fowler feel a little cocky. "So do you think you got the best tech and men around. Because I think my men are really good. Later Sai."

Once Fowler was done talking to Silas Optimus has his own worlds to say. "Be careful Agent Fowler Megatron was the same as this Silas person."

Just then Ratchet spoke up. "You're all near the rendezvous point in 5 minutes prepare to initiate phase 2."

The group made it to a train tunnel and blocked the way in and soon after they were out. Which then the Decepticons showed up which made Bulkhead groaned. "Oh, you got to be kidding me! The cons even when into Bot mode in front of MECH! How stupid is Starscream?!"

Back at base Miko had her own thoughts about the matter. "Yeah I mean come on Megatron would have told them not to go into Bot mode when there are humans that don't know about them! And here goes Starscream letting more humans know about them. I mean what next he is going to show up on TV and say take me to your leader?!"

Jack looked at her. "Don't give him any ideas Miko he might take your idea and do it. So for everyone's sake done ever tell him about TV interviews."

Soon the Autobots started to fight the Cons and not long after Agent Fowler was talking to Silas. "Agent Fowler you are living a charmed life, living among Titans."

"Come down, I'll introduce you."

"Maybe another time, I got a train to catch."

"Prime Silas got wind of phase 2."

"I understand!"

Just then Optimus was hit in a blind spot and was knocked out.

* * *

Meanwhile back at base Ratchet looked worried and Jack saw that. "What is wrong?"

"Optimus is out cold and Silas got wind of phase 2."

Miko looked at him. "So why don't we go on the train and stop Silas."

"None of you are going anywhere!"

"But Ratchet lives are at stake!"

"Yes, yours! Do you even know how dangerous using a ground bridge is if you try using it on something going that fast...?!"

Ratchet was then cut in by Jack. "We know My Mom and Rose told us about it a few weeks ago. But we have to do something!"

I can't lock on it without coordinates and the train is moving too fast!"

"Raf, can you get the coordinates of the train?"

"Yep and got it."

"Ratchet get the ground bridge ready."

"Fine, but I'm not taking the blame when your parents find out!"

The ground bridge opened soon after the train was shocked by Silas's men and all the men that are on the train were now passed out. Jack and Miko came through the ground bridge. Miko then looked at Jack. "So how should we go about this? Do we go full Bot or Techno Organic mode?"

"Not yet Miko... Raf, can you hear me?"

"Yeah, I can hear you."

"He is going to land soon on the train."

"I got it."

Raf made the train change train tracks. "What just happened?!"

"Hacker or was a hacker."

"Oh no!"

"What is it, Raf?"

"They did something to my laptop! I think they must have used a hack bomb."

"Oh boy."

Ratchet looked at Raf. "And what have I been saying about Earth technology?"

Jack looked back at where Silas only for him to see that the copter landing on the train.

* * *

Meanwhile, Optimus was finally waking up only to hear Ratchet calling out to him. "Optimus! Optimus! Optimus!"

"I hear you Ratchet..."

"Silas is getting on the train and Miko and Jack is now inside trying to keep him away from the D.I.N.G.U.S.?!"

It took a while for Optimus to fully understand what Ratchet just told him."What?!"

When Ratchet heard Optimus yell he knew he was going to get it when Optimus got back to the base for letting the two go. And now Optimus was now heading to the train as well.*I got to make it in time!*

* * *

Silas men were about to cut a hole and Jack was going to tell Miko to go Techno Organic mode when one of Silas's men spoke up. "Sir!"

Silas looked back to see that Optimus was heading their way. "Retreat."

Jack saw this and looked at Miko. "They are leaving..."

"Is that a good or bad thing for us...?"

Jack looked back outside. "I don't know..."

Just then Silas grabbed a bazooka and aimed it at the train tracks. "Never let the enemy get the spoils."

And with that, he fired and hit the tracks, which Jack saw this. "Okay, this is bad! Real Bad! "

Optimus was running to the train when Ratchet called him. "Optimus The tracks are out!"

"I'm on my way, maximum overdrive!"

Jack and Miko looked at one and other. "Miko... I think we should... Wait is that...?!"

Just then Optimus drove past them which made the two feel some hope.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the fight with the Cons the Autobots and Ironwood just got done dealing with the last Con and Arcee looked around to see that there was one Bot missing. "Where's Optimus?"

Agent Fowler then spoke up. "He had a train to catch!"

* * *

At that moment Optimus while in his vehicle mode finally got to the front of the train on the right side. He then changed back into his Bot mode and grabbed the train. He kept on holding on to the train until it finally stopped which he then looks at his human allies to which Jack and Miko get off the train and walks up to him, Optimus then hears Ratchet on the comlink. "Optimus is everyone alright?"

"We are all intact, Ratchet. Crisis averted. But the world in which we live in is a different one than we previously imagined. One which has spawned its own Decepticons, in human skin."

Optimus then looked at Jack and Miko. "I think your parents will want to hear about this."

Jack and Miko looked at each other with a ^Oh no.^ look and then back at Optimus.

* * *

Much later at night at the Darby residence. Both June and Kai were yelling at Miko and Jack. Which Miko, her Mom and Kai's new house was right next door to Jack and June's house. And Rose was thinking about having the family move by them as well since Agent Fowler thought that if and when her sept kids find out the truth about her side of the family. That it would be best to have all of them near each other so Bee and she wouldn't be the only man two Bots watching her family. But that is a story for another time now back to the yelling.

"What were you two thinking?!"

"No, wait you weren't!"

"I can see Miko doing something like this! But you going on the train was your idea! I told you three about the dangers of ground bridging on something that is moving as fast as a train! And we had that talk just a few weeks ago!"

"Miko we don't know how bad the MECH is yet! What if they hurt you or even killed you!"

Yeah, this went on for three hours which when all things were said and done everyone ate super and went off to bed.


End file.
